


Loki x Reader: Phoenix

by LostInYesteryear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Marvel Universe, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Nick Fury, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInYesteryear/pseuds/LostInYesteryear
Summary: (Y/N) is a new Agent in SHIELD after they saved her from her nightmares. She's spent years training to participate in missions and now she finally has one - guarding Loki Laufeyson.The job isn't a simple as it entitles, and with her own problems, it takes a lot to build up the trust between the two. With secrets being revealed, and (Y/N) doing everything in her power to make the God better, Loki may be getting more than he bargained for when he escaped that prison on Asgard.





	1. 1: Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from my Wattpad page - LostInYesteryear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

 

 

 

_She didn't mean for this to happen._

_She didn't_ **_want_ ** _this to happen._

_But it couldn't helped. And even if I could, she wouldn't care - they had this coming all along. Bright lights of energy evaporated from her palms as she stared at the two shivering figures in front of her._

_"(Y-Y/N), please, you don't want to do this."_

_(Y/N) chuckled ominously, stalking closer, "Oh? Don't I?" she asked the male, the words dripping from her mouth like poison, "If I remember correctly, you turned me into this."_

_"So how could you dare to do this to us!" the female beside him shouted, trying to cover her fear through anger, but (Y/N) could see right through that façade._

_"You turned me into this, you deal with the consequences!" (Y/N) snarled, eyes slowly starting to gleam bright red._

_The two figures shivered at her stance, trying to edge further back against the wall, "We gave you power, and this is how you repay us?" the man asked._

_"I never wanted this!" (Y/N) gritted her teeth, "I never asked for you to inject me with shit and turn me into this!"_

_"(Y/N) (L/N)."_

_The female tensed at the new voice, turned to face the newcomer. She saw three people, one with a large hammer in his hand, someone in a metal suit holding up his guns and a red headed female who pointed her weapons at her._

_"Who are you?" (Y/N) growled, clenching her fists and storing the energy in them._

_"That's on a need to know basis. For now, you need to come with us." the redhead told her, lowering her weapon slightly, not wanting to scare the child any more than she already was._

_"Yes, please take this monstrosity away from us!"_

_The three avengers noticed anger flicker through the female's (E/C) eyes before she turned, "I never asked for this! I never asked for you to turn me into a monster! I don't want to be the nightmares of younger children but this is what you made me!"_

_"Lady (Y/N)." The hammer-holding male warned, "Think about what you want to do. They will serve the punishment they deserve. Come with us before you do something you may regret."_

_(Y/N) saw the small smirks on the faces of those below her and she glared at them, light energy once again appearing in her hands, "The only thing I'll regret is not ending the life of these two assholes."_

_"If you do this," the man of iron spoke, stepping closer, "You'll be no different to them. You'll be exactly what they call you - a monster."_

_(Y/N) turned and glared at the three angrily, "I'm already a monster." And she wasted no time in ending the life of the two people who had caused her pain for as long as she could remember._

\-------

"Again!"

_Punch, kick, dodge._

(Y/N) breathed heavily, swinging her leg over her training partner before ducking under an incoming swing. She gripped the leg just before it escaped and swung the person around. Natasha landed with a grunt, but didn't hesitate in knocking (Y/N)'s feet from under her and rolling to the side.

(Y/N) and Natasha sat up, glaring across from one another. _Okay,_ (Y/N) thought, _you want to play it that way?_

They both ran at each other full speed. When they were closer enough, Natasha swung her foot with in intent to knock her down but (Y/N) skidded along the floor on her knees, dodging the attack before grabbing Natasha's leg.

"Wow. If this is what your training is like, I might have to come and watch more often." The two agents paused, turning to look at the male who stood by the door.

"Stark." Natasha nodded, "(Y/N) is making excellent progress in combat, as well as thriving in weaponry."

Tony Stark smirked, eating a few blueberries, "Do you think she's ready for the field?"

(Y/N) gasped, "Really, Mr Stark! I've waited forever to go on an actual mission!"

Natasha shook her head, "Tony, you know better than to get her hopes up." (Y/N) pouted at the agent, taking a sip of her water, "Besides, Director Fury has yet to deem her ready."

"Ready?" Tony chuckled, "She was ready the day she came here."

"You mean the day you put me in a cell?" (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

"The cage was simply a precaution, and besides that wasn't my idea!" Tony raised his hands before offering (Y/N) some food, "Blueberry?"

She accepted the food and turned to Natasha, "When do you think I'll be allowed to go on a mission?"

"I think you were ready during the battle in New York, but Fury said otherwise." Stark muttered, earning a harsh glare from the Agent beside them.

"You and I both know why that was." she hissed before turning to (Y/N), "I'm sure Fury will let you know when the time is right."

"Indeed he will." A voice broke out and the one eyed director walked through the door, "And that time is now."

(Y/N) gaped at the male before her, "Really?"

Fury nodded, tapping on a small tablet, "I need you, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton to guard the sceptre. We've reason to believe that Loki will be after it."

"That God guy?" (Y/N) asked before scoffing, glaring at the ground, "I hate that guy."

Tony chuckled, "Yep, Reindeer Games ain't got nothing on us."

"Didn't he throw you out of a window?" (Y/N) asked, grinning.

"That was one time and you guys hold it against me like its everything!" He muttered before walking out.

"Anyway, Director, back to the mission." Romanoff turned to face Fury.

"Hang on, I thought Loki was in a cell?" (Y/N) asked.

"He is," Fury nodded as they began to walk away from the training room, "But we've been experiencing technical difficulties through the sceptre, and there's only one guy I know that wants it more that anything."

The two Agents nodded, "When do we start?"

"I'll need you two and Barton to come by first thing tomorrow, from there we'll discuss more and what you'll be up against." Fury dismissed them, leaving Natasha with (Y/N).

They didn't walk more than three meters before (Y/N) jumped, startling the redhead, "Natasha I'm so excited!"

The agent chuckled at the young female, "Okay, but you still need to calm down. You need to be in the right state of mind for this."

"Okay, okay..." (Y/N) breathed before grabbing hold of her arm, "I'm gonna go tell Thor!" Natasha chuckled as she watched the young agent run off to find the God of Thunder.


	2. 2: Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

_The (H/C) hair coloured girl stood in her place, shaking violently. Her breaths were heavy and laboured, chest rising and falling as she stared in horror at her palms._

_"Thor, be careful." she heard a voice hiss, but she didn't move from her space._

_She could've killed someone._

_Her power was uncontrollable, and she didn't want the people who saved her to be scared of her. (E/C) coloured eyes glanced around, still hearing the panicked screams of civilians who ran away from her._

_She didn't mean to hurt them._

_"(Y/N)?"_

_The female turned swiftly as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, staring wide eyed at the tall, blond male standing there, "D-Don't touch me! I-I'll hurt you!" she cried, stepping back._

_Thor gave her a small smile, putting down Mjolnir and walking closer, "Hey, you're not going to hurt me okay?"_

_"B-But look what I did to those people! I didn't mean to! I-I..!" (Y/N) spluttered, her back hitting the wall behind. She knew the God wouldn't hurt her, he was like a brother to her, but what about everyone else, "T-They're going to come for me! I'm going to return-"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down." Thor shushed her gently, "No ones going to get you. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" he stood in front of her, kneeling down to be closer to her height, "I promise."_

_\--———-_

"Thor! Thor!" (Y/N) ran into the lounge room of the SHIELD helicarrier, knowing that the God liked to relax here while he visited Earth.

She ran in the room as he ate another Pop Tart, glaring at the remote control in his hands, "Oh, Lady (Y/N)! It's pleasant to see you again!"

"Guess what!" the teenager grinned widely, jumping on the sofa next to him.

"The Man of Iron has electrocuted himself?"

"No!" (Y/N) chuckled before grabbing his arm, "Fury gave me my first mission! He said I'm ready!"

Thor cheered, "Hurrah! All your hard work has paid off!"

"I know!" she grinned before frowning at the God, "Uh, what are you doing with the remote?"

"I'm trying to figure out how this piece of contractionary works, but I haven't the slightest clue!" he muttered, "Stark said that this gives entertainment, but I see no enjoyment in this device!"

(Y/N) laughed before taking the remote from Thor, "No, you're supposed to watch TV with it! Look!" she pressed the button, switching the TV on, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"A movie? Is it like theatre?"

(Y/N) hummed, "Kind of. It's just not live or on stage." she dug through Tony's DVD's, searching for one she thought Thor might enjoy, " _Kingsmen_?"

Thor shrugged, "I don't know what any Miguardian items are, I suppose I could try it." (Y/N) grinned before slotting the disk in and playing the movie.

The movie had just started when Thor had his first outburst, "By Odin's beard, she just cut him in half!" (Y/N) chuckled at his exclamation and they continued to watch the movie before going to bed.

\-------

_Attention: all Agents. The sceptre has been compromised, all available persona please report immediately._

That's the sound that woke everyone up this morning. It was quick, sudden and very earlier in the morning, "Looks like (Y/N) is going to start her first mission earlier than anticipated." Fury spoke through the communicator, "Think you're up for it?"

(Y/N) nodded, "Yep, I'm-" she let out a small yawn, "Ready."

Clint chuckled, looking across to the teenager as they ran through the base, "Looks like someone will have to get used to waking up earlier."

"Romanoff, Barton go right and up, and for the love of God, (Y/N), please don't take off your limiters." Tony sighed.

(Y/N) smirked, twisting the gold bangles around her wrists, "No promises, Mr Stark."

"Cap will be there shortly, he's been notified of that lunatic's appearance. We need this to be completed quickly and efficiently. Do _not_ let him get his hands on that spectre, understood?" Tony warned them before nodding, "Good luck."

The three Agents ran forward through the base, knowing exactly where he'd be. Clint and Natasha nodded to (Y/N) who changed to a different route. The remaining two agents stared at the male from the window above, watching his every move.

The Asgardian was standing in front of the container, staring at that what was taken from him. A smirk spread across his pale lips, but he immediately twitched at the loud bang coming from outside. Loki already knew they were there. As soon as he escaped from his cell on Asgard he was a wanted man. But they could not capture him - they were simply mere mortals in his way.

Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton crashed through the ceiling, guns and bows aiming towards him, "Loki, step back from the weapon. Maybe we'll spare you." Natasha commented, tilting her head.

Loki narrowed his emerald eyes at her before chuckling, "You mortals cannot command me. I am a God! Do you really hope to stop me?"

"We can try." Barton spoke before they started, Romanoff firing her bullets and Barton shooting his arrow.

Loki glared at the two, using his illusions to prevent harm coming to him. Natasha dodged an incoming attack, before spinning and rolling, knocking his feet from under him. Loki immediately recovered, sending a knife directly towards her. The agent leapt out the way, grabbing the end before flinging it back. Loki grunted as it came into slight contact with the top of his head and glared at the female.

Barton had made his way to higher ground before settling in a good spot. He took careful aim before firing, only for Loki to clasp the just as it was about to strike him. He smirked up at the agent, "You missed."

Barton smirked, staring down at him with a glint in his eyes, "No I didn't."

Another figure suddenly pounced on the unsuspecting God, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso from behind.

Loki gasped, stumbling forward before they crashed into the glass holding the sceptre. The God gritted his teeth before gripping hold of the unknown mortal and stabbing her leg with a small dagger. A female hissed above him, giving him enough time to swing her around and off him.

(Y/N) skidded along the ground before slowing herself and kneeling up, glaring at the male in front of her. Loki smirked, tilting his head, "Another mortal? You'll fail just like the rest." The three Agents tensed when he revealed the sceptre in his grasp, grinning, "You have failed your mission."

"I very much doubt it." (Y/N) answered before a gust of wind surrounded her and the God stood in front of her face.

"You seem to be very unfamiliar of me." Loki commented, "I'm Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, rightful King of Jotunheim, Laufeyson."

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, looking up at him, "I don't care."

The God glared at her, "I've never seen you before - are you simply a mere rookie?"

(Y/N)'s smirk never faltered, "You could only wish."

Loki seemed taken aback by her speech direct to him before his face covered over with a glare. She wasn't showing an ounce of fear towards him, _did she not know who he was?_

"Do you have a heart?" Loki smirked, before pressing the tip of the sceptre on her heart. It powered up before stopping, leaving him to frown. _Why wasn't it working?_

(Y/N)'s smirked widened, "No, not for you I don't." She grabbed the end of the sceptre before yanking it suddenly from the unsuspecting God, throwing it over to Natasha who caught it with ease. (Y/N) swiftly punched Loki around the jaw, sending him flying back with incredible force.

The God sat up, rubbing his jaw with an angry glare, "You are not mortal. Who are you?"

(Y/N) walked over to him, frowning at his unmoving state. He could attack her right now, so why wasn't he? He had a perfect shot, so why didn't he take it?

"Princess," she grinned, "I'm just an agent completing her mission."

She suddenly gripped his arm, cuffing his wrist and hulling him up, "Loki of Asgard, you are under arrest - _again_ \- for coming back to Earth _and_ escaping your cell on Asgard." (Y/N) didn't know anything about Loki or his past, but she knew the main parts. She looked up at him with a grin, "I hope you like your interrogation."

"Why, will you be interrogating me?" He smirked, a mischievous glint in his emerald orbs, "I would very much enjoy that."

(Y/N) gritted her teeth before yanking him down, grabbing hold of the back of his neck. Loki yelped slightly at the unexpected attack before he was being forced to walk somewhere.

"Tony, where's the situation- oh?" Captain America stood at the doorway before quickly moving aside as (Y/N) pushes Loki out.

(Y/N) gave a curt nod, "Mr Rogers."

"Ma'am." He nodded back before turning to face the other two assassins.

Natasha raised her eyes, giving a slight shrug, "She's not the biggest fan of Loki."

Steve looked after the with a short chuckle. Clint gave them a pointed look, "Well, she did just get stabbed."

———

"JARVIS, how are we looking on that new prototype." Stark asked, before stuffing a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

"I've calibrated most of the suit but-" Tony was quick to call the prototype, only for it to backfire and shoot past him, crashing into one of his new cars, "-I highly suggest waiting until I've finished." JARVIS finished.

"Suggestion taken into account." Tony sighed, staring at his broken vehicle, "How long until you get it fixed?"

"Possibly a day; you've tasked me to recalibrate most of your inventions. But sir, I recommend looking outside your door - you have a visitor."

Tony turned, looking just in time to see (Y/N) drag the prisoner through and back to his original cell on the helicarrier, huffing and whining throughout. She raised her hand and saluted him mockingly, "Mr Stark."

The male genius smirked, "Too tough for you, Reindeer Games?"

"This is not possible!" Loki sneered, trying to yank himself away, only for (Y/N) to apply more pressure to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say, I know his last name is Odinson however there is a reason I've put Laufeyson here.


	3. 3: Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink

 

 

 

 

_"What is this for?" (Y/N) poked her chest, feeling the cool metal under her sports bra._

_Tony wiped his hands, "Because your powers-"_

_(Y/N) raised her hand to stop him, "Please don't call them powers, they are a curse." she spoke quietly._

_The genius nodded, "Because whatever those people put in you has surged through your body at an incredible rate, your heart has been silently under attack by it. Neither I nor Bruce knows what it is but we are trying to figure it out."_

_The young teenager stared in the mirror, watching as he skin healed itself around the new wound, "So, what does it do?"_

_"It's practically a deterrent. It's kind of like mine," Tony motioned to the light beaming from under his t-shirt, "But where mine keeps shrapnel from entering my heart, yours prevents whatever antibody they gave you from entering yours and instead changes it into something useful that your body can handle."_

_(Y/N) tapped at the small light coming from her chest. She had only been staying with the Avengers on the helicarrier for a week, and this was the first thing that Dr Banner had picked up on. He insisted on something needing to be done to protect (Y/N) from whatever was travelling through her veins - no one knew what it was._

_"Do you think we'll ever find out what they put in me?" (Y/N) asked quietly. She was still new to socializing with others, but she was slowly starting to trust Tony. He was like a father figure to her already and she enjoyed learning about his robotics._

_Tony looked at the vulnerable teenager sat near his desk, staring at her new chest piece. He hated this. He hated having the arc reactor in his own body, and he had to just install one into a young innocent girl who hadn't done anything wrong in her entire life._

_"I don't know." he sighed walking before sitting down beside her, "But I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you - you don't deserve any of this."_

_(Y/N) suddenly wrapped her arms around the genius, startling him slightly. He wasn't used to this affection from people but he wrapped his own arms around her to comfort her. "Thank you, Mr Stark."_

_\-------_

"Hey, hold still, I need to get this bit of glass out of your stomach." Tony muttered, sending a playful glare at the teenager.

"But why! My body will heal on it's own!"

"Not if you keep that glass it won't. It'll become infected and then we'll have something bigger to deal with." The genius sighed.

(Y/N) flinched as Stark removed a large piece of glass from her side, "Have you been taking lessons from Dr Banner or something? I thought robotics was your thing?"

Tony gently as possible pulled the last piece of glass from her side before watching as her body quickly healed itself - that still impressed him to no end. Whatever (Y/N) had been tethered with all those years helped her in some ways.

"I still know a little about medicine and all that crap you know." he answered, leaving (Y/N) to chuckled at him.

"Hey, guys!"

The two looked over to the door to find Pepper Potts walking through, two cups of drinks in her hands, "Hi, Miss Potts!" (Y/N) smiled, gratefully taking the (F/D) from her.

"Hey, honey." Tony smiled, giving her a small kiss.

"So, (Y/N), how are you feeling? I heard you went on your first mission earlier." Pepper grinned at the young female, knowing that she had wanted to go on a mission since she found out about the Avengers.

"It was great!" (Y/N) exclaimed, "That God is no match for me!"

"Calm down, squirt." Tony chuckled, "You should've heard him during interrogation. He said that you were no match for him."

(Y/N) hummed, "Yes, that's why I was able to drag him back to his cell."

"You dragged my brother back to his cell?" A surprised voice broke out, leading the three of them to stare at the God of Thunder walking into the room.

"Surprised, Point Break? (Y/N) isn't just a sweet bag of sugar." Tony smirked.

"Shush, Mr Stark! You'll give away my secret identity!"

"Oops, sorry!" he shushed himself, playing along. This small action caused Pepper to smile at the two of them - she out of anyone in the helicarrier knew the most that Stark was close to (Y/N).

"I'm sure she is." Thor nodded before continuing, "However, I've come to say that I am returning to Asgard for a while."

"What, why?" (Y/N) asked, sounding disappointed.

"It should only be for a short time." Thor said, "But with Loki's escape, I need to return to the Allfather to discuss our options on what to do with him. Knowing that he's escaped an _Asgard_ prison makes him dangerous. And although I love my brother dearly, he still needs to be kept in check."

"That's exactly what I was coming to discuss with you." Another voice broke through.

"Is this a meeting in my lab now?" Tony muttered towards Pepper, who simply smiled at him and wrapped her arm around him as comfort.

"What is it that you propose, Director?" Thor asked.

Fury walked towards the four, handing Stark a folder, to which the billionaire kissed the back of his teeth at, "I don't like being handed things."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and took the folder from Fury before giving it to Tony, "Better?"

Tony grinned, "Much."

Fury began to speak again, "As we now know, Loki is capable of escaping even the most vast prisons. And as much as I hate to say it, is there any point in keeping him in prisons knowing he will always escape?"

"Are you saying that we let him carelessly walk around the helicarrier?" Tony rolled his eyes, "Because that's a stupid idea."

"I'm very much aware of that fact, Stark. However, I'm talking about more of a rehabilitation method." Fury stated.

"Rehabilitation? I don't understand." Thor spoke.

"You mean train him, make him see the error of his ways?" Pepper asked, leading Fury to nod.

Tony chuckled, "You really think that lunatic will come through? He tried to take over this planet."

"That's why you'll be guarding him." Fury told the genius, "I'm suggesting a process were we teach Loki wrong from right, and perhaps he'll change his mind about trying to rule Earth."

"I'm sorry, but didn't he get Barton to shoot you?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't Loki have powers?" (Y/N) asked, "Won't he be able to escape easily?"

Thor thought for a moment before speaking up, "I understand what you mean by this ordeal. If I speak with the Allfather, perhaps he can limit Loki's powers whilst on Midgard."

Fury nodded, "And I want him off this helicarrier, I don't fancy getting shot again." he looked pointedly at Stark.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "You're seriously thinking about making me take Loki back to the same tower he almost killed us all over?"

"I'm not thinking about it - I'm telling you to." Fury told the genius, "We'll provide the money for his food as such-"

"Do you really think I need money to keep one extra guy in my house?" Stark muttered.

Fury ignored the arrogant man before turning to the female watching everything take place, "And I want (Y/N) to live with you and be his guard."

"What?"

"No." Stark muttered, "(Y/N) has enough going on with herself right now as it is. She doesn't need an irritable, dramatic God on her tail."

"It's the best option." Fury looked at the female, "(Y/N) is capable of keeping Loki in check, she was able to drag him back to his cell even at his most powerful - does that not tell you something?"

Tony looked conflicted, not wanting (Y/N) to be put in any risk around that being.

"Mr Stark, it does sound like a good idea. I could stay with you, and in doing so we'll be able to continue in the lab, and I'll kick Loki's butt when he gets annoying!" (Y/N) grinned.

The genius sighed, "Fine, but if he makes one wrong move, he's out whether he's dangerous or not." Fury nodded at Stark's consequences.

"Can I see him?" (Y/N) asked, turning her attention to Thor.

The God of Thunder looked at the others before turning back to her and nodding, "I suppose you could come with me. I need to have a talk with my brother anyway."


	4. 4: Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_"Why? Why did you bring me here?" the young girl clenched her fists, staring at the three Avengers who stood behind the glass._

_"We are not here to hurt you." the redhead spoke, "My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm an Agent for SHIELD."_

_"So, you've been spying on me?" (Y/N) hissed._

_"Not exactly," the male in a robotic suit spoke, "I'm Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man."_

_"I don't care." (Y/N) muttered, "Why am I here - you do know that this cage won't stop me?"_

_"Whether it stops you or not, that's not the point," the blond male spoke, "It's just there so we can talk to you."_

_"SHIELD has been assessing your company for a while now-" Natasha was cut off._

_"It's not my company." (Y/N) spat, "I was a prisoner there with no escape," she sighed, "I guess I have you to thank for something."_

_"We know you were a prisoner there." The agent continued, "Once we heard that they were experimenting on children, our immediate reaction was to stop them."_

_"So, why didn't you come sooner?"_

_"Because their firewalls were cased in protective layering, I had to upgrade JARVIS's tech." Tony muttered, slightly annoyed that his advanced AI couldn't break through._

_"Who's JARVIS?"_

_"I am." A computerised voice spoke up, startling the young female, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss (L/N)."_

_(Y/N) simply nodded in response, assuming the AI could see her and focused her attention on the three people standing in front of her, "You never answered why you brought me here."_

\--------

 _That pathetic mortal._ Loki clenched his fists, pacing around the same cell he had be entrapped in once before, only this time, many more guards were surrounding him, all watching with their judging eyes. _I'll make them pay one day._

He turned again, looking out the window, staring at all the framework around his cell. His figure tensed as he felt another close presence but a smirk left him, "Training with Agent Romanoff?" He turned, looking at the mortal who had returned him to a cell, "You SHIELD Agents are truly sneaky."

"Brother, enough." Thor came into the room, causing Loki to glare at the God of Thunder.

"You are no brother of mine." he spat, not caring of the hurt expression on Thor's face.

(Y/N) ignored their small chatter and tilted her head, "Guards, you're free to leave."

"But Director Fury said-"

(Y/N) turned to glare at the male who spoke, a silent gulp leaving him, "I said you're free to leave." They nodded and left quickly to avoid any hassle.

"So, why are you here? Surely, Fury has a higher priority for you both to deal with." Loki grinned, settling on the bench.

"You _are_ a high priority." (Y/N) muttered, staring at him.

"(Y/N) has been selected to guard you from now on, brother, while I visit our father about your situation." Thor told him, leaving Loki to roll his eye in an uncaring manner.

"Fury wanted to make sure I could handle you which is why I was on that mission this morning," (Y/N) smirked a little, a mischievous twinkle in her orbs, "I think we all know that's true."

Loki's face changed to a sharp glare, only fuelling her amusement, "You truly think you can handle me?" He sneered.

(Y/N) chuckled, arms still crossed, "Do I need to prove it again?"

Loki looked away, glaring at the white flooring. The God of Thunder stepped forward, looking at the raven haired male, "How did you escape Asgard's prisons?"

Loki scoffed, "I expected as much from you."

"What do you mean by that?" The blond male asked, clenching his fists.

The God of Mischief stood, walking closer to them, "The only reason you've come here is so you can find out how I escaped, in return, preventing other prisoners from escaping. You never came to see me."

Thor gritted his teeth, "I've come to see if you are well brother. Our mother would be devastated if something happened to you."

"How lovely." Loki smirked, "Does Odin share this concern?"

(Y/N) noticed the God's clenched fists and gently placed her hand on his arm, "Thor."

Thor took this as his cue to leave, knowing that the female would be fully capable of handling him, "I'm afraid I have to bid you farewell, Lady (Y/N)." he turned to his brother, "I will back as soon as possible to check up on you, brother."

Thor left the two in the cell room, (Y/N) watching as Loki stared after his brother. His face was covered in anger, but she knew anger was only covering something more.

"How long have you been here?" Loki's question startled her, but she responded nonetheless.

"A few years, you were my first mission - but I know about most of your little schemes." (Y/N) told him, "I've also came to tell you that soon you are going to be moved to the Stark tower with all of us."

"Why? Don't you remember that's where I unleashed my army against you weak Midgardians?" Loki sneered, trying to put fear in the female before him. It angered him how he couldn't get a reaction out of her.

(Y/N) nodded, "That's why I'm moving there with you. We'll be sharing a floor so I can easily keep an eye on you - so I would suggest not irritating me."

Loki sent another glare towards her but her lips twitched in amusement. The God played with his fingers before asking, "How did you get here?"

"I walked through the door." (Y/N) replied sarcastically, leaving Loki to shoot her a dry look, unimpressed.

"I mean how did you become an agent, you useless creature." He hissed.

Loki could see her form tense under her uniform, which sparked something in his mind. (Y/N) stared at him, "I've no reason to tell you my past."

"Oh, but you should." The God smirked, "Surely, if I am to be living with you, I should know my boundaries."

(Y/N) took this into consideration and sighed quietly. She stepped back slightly before sitting down on the chair behind her, pressing her left thumb against her right palm, picking at the skin - something she did whenever she was nervous.

"Well, in short, I'm a laboratory experiment." (Y/N) took a glance at the God before her, knowing it was a probably a bad idea to tell him, but for some reason she continued, "I've never had a normal life, and before SHIELD found me, I'd never seen the outside world before either. My life was just always staring at white screens, or being injected with some shit that could potentially make me better or worse." (Y/N) looked down at her hands again, "Natasha, Mr Stark and your brother found me." Loki tensed at that but bit his lip to stop the snarky comment leaving his mouth, "They saved me from whatever those people did to me, and whatever they did, I hardly remember. Sometimes I get brief flashbacks, but that's about it."

Loki frowned, not knowing how to feel about this new information. "So, why would you work for SHIELD then? What makes them different from those people that experimented on you?"

"Dr Banner." (Y/N) stated, "And possibly Mr Stark. They... are familiar with my situation in ways no one else is. They can understand what I've gone through. They've helped me get past what happened to me, and Wanda helped me to control my power."

"And now you've told me this," Loki smirked darkly, "I know a weakness of yours... What will you do if I decide to use it to hurt you?"

The female looked at the God before her, "I'm numb of most emotions. Fifteen years of experimental abuse does that to a person."

"You were experimented on for fifteen years?"

(Y/N) shrugged, "I guess, I can't remember anything before that."

Loki stood, walking towards the glass, his smirk widening, "But I know what happened to you, I know your fear. What if I repeated that on you, or on someone else you love - you know I am the God of Mischief, right?"

(Y/N) gave a weak smile and she stood as well. She only just reached his shoulders, and his form was far more powerful than hers, "Do you really think you know me? A few sentences and you think you know my whole life story, huh?" She asked, sending him a glare.

"I've had no one to care for me most of my life, so why should I have anyone now?" (Y/N) turned around, staring straight ahead before muttering, "At least you did."

And she walked away from the cell and to the doorway, "I'll be back later to begin my shifts, don't piss anyone off while I'm gone."


	5. 5: New Living Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (G/S) = Gaming System   
> (F/F) = Favourite Food

_"Mr Stark, I don't know what's going on!"_

_"Hang on, (Y/N), we're figuring it out!" The genius shouted back above the noise, trying to hide the panic in his voice._

_Bruce looked over the results, covering his mouth with his hand, "Tony." he drew a breath, showing the billionaire what was on the screen._

_Tony's orbs widened, flinching again when he heard her shouts, "Mr Stark, please help me! I don't know what's happening!" (Y/N) cried out._

_She could feel the pain so_ _a_ _ring through her body. Cables attached to her arms as she screamed hoarsely, clenching her fists. She could hear JARVIS and Dr Banner yelling at Tony, but no words would form in her mind._

_"(Y/N), you have to control your power!" Tony called to her, desperation evident in his voice._

_"I can't!" she cried. A sudden burst of energy left her body, causing all the wires around her to short circuit and fizzle out. Both humans ducked under the small explosions, but Tony didn't give up._

_"JARVIS, how fast can you make those limiters?" he shouted, hastily typing on his computer._

_"_ _Already w_ _orking on it, Sir." JARVIS's voice was hurried, almost as if he reflected his creator's emotions. Tony knew that his AI still needed time, but with the way (Y/N)'s body was dangerously fast to breaking, he needed to either fasten JARVIS's pace or try to slow hers down._

_"Tony, I know a way, but you're not going to like it." Banner called out to the billionaire, catching his eye._

_The genius knew what he was thinking, but he couldn't risk it. He could risk both his friends' lives, "Bruce, you can't."_

_"He can though." Dr Banner told him, "He might be able to share the radiation flowing through them and slow down hers. It will give JARVIS more time Tony!"_

_Banner knew that Tony didn't want to risk him, but (Y/N) was close to him as well. He would risk his life to save hers. So without Tony's response, he took it upon himself, "Okay, Hulk, you've got to work with me on this."_

_Banner transformed into the Hulk before crashing through the glass that sealed (Y/N) from the world. (Y/N) saw him walking towards her and tried to stop him, "Hulk_ _,_ _don't! I'll hurt you!"_

_"(Y/N) Hulk's friend!" he spoke before grabbing hold of her small arm. He grunted as the radiation entered him as well, but that didn't make him let go - he was helping her._

_Tony gave a staggered breath, "Come on, JARVIS, hurry up."_

_"Completion at 94%, Sir."_

_Stark flinched as (Y/N) screamed again, wanting_ _nothing more than_ _to cover his ears_ _or even take the pain himself_ _. (Y/N) was like a daughter to him. He saw her the first time, scared and alone, and he didn't want her to feel that way ever again. He wanted to make sure that she  never felt pain again - and he failed._

_"Limiters are ready, Mr Stark!" JARVIS told him, taking it upon himself to wrap them around (Y/N)'s wrists._

_And at that moment, everything stopped. No light, no electric, no noise. (Y/N) was safe again._

_\-------_

"And this is were you'll be staying." (Y/N) pushed open the door to a bedroom next to hers and walking in, Loki hot on her tail. The room was fairly modern with black and white walls, black sheets on the bed and a white carpet, "You also have your own bathroom over there."

Loki hummed, "Fairly small for a billionaire."

(Y/N) rolled her (E/C) eyes at the God, "Yeah, you're welcome, you royal brat." she muttered sarcastically before walking out.

"You know, you shouldn't be rude to a God." Loki called after her.

"I'll be rude to whoever the hell I want." (Y/N) spoke to herself, walking into her own room. Since she had been here before, her room was more personalised compared to the basic black and white.

The wall at the far end was painted (F/C) and acted like a back drop to the bed. And she had the same white carpet and separate bathroom as Loki's room. Her bedding was a dark shade of (F/C), and on the wall was a large TV, complete with (G/S) and her favourite games.

(Y/N) sighed before jumping face first onto the plush bedding, sighing contently. It was peaceful until the God from the other room showed up, "Thank you."

(Y/N) sat up and turned to look at him in shock, "What did you say?"

Loki snorted, rolling emerald orbs, "I'm not saying it again."

The female grinned and walked beside him and out the door, patting his arm, "Good, some progress. Do you want some food?"

"What do you Midgardians usually eat?" he asked, following the female into the open kitchen.

(Y/N) shrugged, "Whatever we fancy. I personally like (F/F) the most."

"I suppose I could try that."

(Y/N) began to prepare the food, beginning to think about the God sat on the kitchen island behind her. She'd heard stories about him, and she saw how he attacked New York and led the Chitauri, but that God seemed nothing like the God sat behind her. She would ask, but she didn't think he'd cooperate within a few hours of meeting her. She had to gain his trust.

"You know, Midgardian sounds so much better than human." she thought aloud, leaving Loki to frown at her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Well human sounds so boring compared to Midgardian." (Y/N) spoke, dishing up the food, "Midgardian sounds superior and more powerful."

Loki scoffed, "You could only wish." (Y/N) handed Loki the food, watching as he took the first bite. However, as he did so, he immediately spat it out, covering his mouth with a tissue, "Are you trying to scold me!" he shouted.

(Y/N) burst into laughter, snickering at his inability to cool down his food, "Oh dear God." she snickered, "You're supposed to blow it to cool it down! What? Did you have a maid to do that for your royal ass?"

Loki looked taken back by her statement and glared at her, "So what if I did?"

(Y/N) pushed the plate back towards him, "Well, sorry, Princess, around here you've got to hold your own."

Loki muttered under his breath, but then watched as (Y/N) blew the hot air away from her food before eating it, "What are those on your wrists?" he asked.

(Y/N) paused, swallowing her food and rotating the limiters on her wrists, "They're inhibitor rings."

"Which are?"

"Basically they prevent me from spontaneous combustion. Because of my... _power_ , I need to be careful on how much energy I use. If I use too much, it would kill me. Mr Stark created these to stop me from killing myself during training or missions." (Y/N) answered.

"Is that why the sceptre didn't control you?" Loki asked.

(Y/N) shook her head, "Nope. And I'm not telling you. That's a story for another day."


	6. 6: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> For this chapter, your favourite band(s) are already decided as I'm going to put lyrics in. If you want to change it then you can!

_"What's this?" (Y/N) frowned, looking down at the small device in her hands._

_"It's an iPod." Stark told her with grin, "It holds tons of music for you to listen to!"_

_"Why are you giving me this?"_

_"Well, for starters, you're a teenager. And I think every teenager should be able to listen to music and just rave anytime they want!" Stark answered, "And second, I know you're struggling with a lot of your emotions and ability to control your power. Music is kind of like an outlet for your_ _feelings_ _, so I thought maybe it could help."_

_"What kind of music have you put on here?" (Y/N) asked, popping the ear buds in. She had seen many of the privileged kids where she was raised use these before, but they were used for the means of controlling them - not music._

_"Well, I've put a few of my favourites in, like AC/DC, however there's a few new ones in there from this generation of kids." Stark answered, turning back to his desk and looking over a few blueprints._

_(Y/N) scanned through the the albums and artists, "Fall Out Boy?"_

_Tony grinned, "Can't go wrong with Fall Out Boy, (Y/N)! I've also hooked the iPod up to JARVIS, so he'll be able to play any song you like if you ask."_

_(Y/N) presses played, listening to the first Fall Out Boy song that came up, an immediate smile lighting up her features, "Thank you, Mr Stark."_

_———_

Loki groaned, rubbing a hand down his face, "Do we have to listen to this mortal trash continuously?" He growled, stomping into the living room.

He paused, staring at the female as she danced around, rocking her body to the sound of the music. It's like she didn't have a care in the world. She blocked herself from the outside, dancing around the coffee table in the middle of the room, a bright smile on her face.

_'Hey, young blood!_   
_Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?_   
_I'm gonna change you, like a remix._   
_Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!'_

(Y/N) cheered, but suddenly stopped when she saw Loki standing in the hallway, an unamused look on his face.

"JARVIS, pause music." She spoke before smiling nervously, "Uh, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He muttered, arms crossed.

"Okay, Mr Grouchy."

"I'm grouchy because we have to listen to the same people on repeat - I've been here three days and heard this song about forty thousand times!" Loki hissed.

(Y/N) grinned, "You're welcome!"

Three days. Those three days had gone by pretty quickly. (Y/N) still didn't know how to talk to the God before her, mainly because he always locked himself away in his room and away from socialising. He hadn't tried anything dangerous, nor had he been mean to her - apart from the odd snarky comment, of course.

Loki grunted and walked to the kitchen. (Y/N) also noticed that he'd slowly become accustomed to normal human things like getting a cup of coffee. It was strangely amusing to her.

"Come on, Princess! You can't go wrong with Fall Out Boy!" (Y/N) grinned, bouncing over to him.

"Why do you like them so much?" He asked, uninterested.

(Y/N) sighed, sitting on a stool, "They were the first band I listened to - the first song. Mr Stark said that music might help me, and it did. I was able to remove negative emotions through music."

Loki snorted, "I doubt it helps that much." He muttered, taking a sip of coffee.

"I bet all you've listened to is classical music back on Asgard."

"If that's what you call it on Midgard, then yes." He responded.

(Y/N) chuckled, "Classical isn't good for letting out emotions. Sure, it could help you concentrate but it becomes tedious after awhile."

Loki turned to her, "Okay then, what kind of music do you think would suit me?"

(Y/N) looked at him, tilting her head before smirking, "JARVIS, play Set It Off: Duality."

There was a moment of silence before the music started to play.

_'I can't quite contain_   
_Or explain my evil ways_   
_Or explain why I'm not sane_   
_All I can say, is this is your warning-'_

Loki abruptly stood up from the island and walked alway. (Y/N) chuckled, "Wait, Lokes, come back, I'm sorry!"

The song still played, but in the background as (Y/N) grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. "I hate mortals so much." Loki gritted his teeth, glaring at the female, "Everything they do is annoying and ridiculous! Like music like this! Or this stupid liquid that tastes delicious but disgusting at the same time!"

(Y/N) laughed, "Are you yelling at a pot of coffee?" Loki turned away only for (Y/N) to stop him again, "You know, if you're getting worked up over a song, that must mean the words mean something to you."

"Those words mean nothing." He spat, "It's nothing you could understand anyway."

"Try me." (Y/N) tested.

Loki smirked. It made her pause, but she didn't back down. It was evil, but she could see through that facade. "You don't know who you're messing with, darling. You really don't want to 'try me'." He mocked.

"Why, are you afraid?" She asked, causing Loki to send a glare her way. "Cause if you do anything to me, I'll return that favour."

"You really don't know anything about me, do you?" He snarled, "I'm Loki, the God of Mischief, Son of Laufey. You've no idea who you're messing with."

"Shakespeare in the park?"

Loki chuckled slightly, "No, you're messing with a monster."

"I truly doubt anything would scare me now." (Y/N) muttered.

Loki grew irritated by her snarky answers and decided to give her what she wanted, "Oh really?" He asked, stepping closer, "Not even a quick flashback?" And he pressed his palm against her forehead, making her relive those painful memories.

_(Y/N) struggled against the two men who dragged her along, knees scraping along the ground as she kicked and screamed._

_"Let me go!"_

_"I don't think so, sweetheart." A gruff voice responded, clenching his fingers around her tighter, "M_ _u_ _mmy has a special injection for you to try today."_

_She was strapped and bound to a table, the familiar fear washing over her just like everyday. She was trapped and she couldn't escape._

_"Hello, sweetie!" A tall woman spoke in a sly voice, "Did you have a nice sleep?"_

_"What do you think?" (Y/N) spat, only for an electric sensation to vibrate through her causing a scream to leave her lips._

_"You know better than to go running your mouth." The lady spat. "We've something special for you today! This should enhance your eyesight-"_

_"Or make me go blind." (Y/N) yelled out as the torture began again._

_"One day, (Y/N), one day you'll be a perfect weapon."_

(Y/N) dropped to the ground, panting heavily. _How dare he do that to her!_ She turned her head, glaring at the God standing above her.

He smirked, "I told you-"

Loki was cut of when (Y/N) slammed against him with a yell, causing them both to go flying back into the coffee table and shattering the glass. The God grunted as he hit the floor, and (Y/N) straddled him before landing a harsh, light energy enveloped punch across his head, knocking him out cold.


	7. 7: Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/S) = Favourite Subject  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink

_(Y/N) had been here all her life. She didn't know any different. She grew up believing that she was an experiment, that she didn't belong, that she was nothing more than what they labelled her to be._

_A monster._

_A monster that could kill in an instant with no regrets, no hesitation. But it wasn't always like that._

_"Good girl, (Y/N)." The male behind the screen grinned, watching the light energy rise from her palms and around the room, "Now I want to you test your powers properly."_

_(Y/N) paused, not liking the sound of his voice, "What do you mean?"_

_The male flicked his fingers and a guard barged into the room with another person, only the other had a clothed bag over his head, hiding her from his view. (Y/N) looked back at the man behind the glass, watching as his eyes gleamed._

_"Kill him."_

_The man thrashed around and (Y/N) flinched, "No, I don't want to do that."_

_"(Y/N) do as your told, otherwise you'll go into punishment." The man threatened._

_The powerful female looked back at the hidden man, fear written across her face, "No I don't want to, please don't make me do this Father."_

_The man paused, glaring at the female, "Don't ever call me that. You are nothing more than a mere experiment to me - you're nothing to me. Now kill him!" He shouted, causing tears to pool in (Y/N)'s orbs._

_She was nothing._

_No one here cared for her._

_She was a weapon to them, an experiment._

_"You've done it before," the man teased, making (Y/N) tense, "Stop being a pathetic brat."_

_Anger flooded through her veins, light pooling in her palms. Her ears grew numb to the pleas of the male under the cloth and in a few short seconds... he was dead._

_————_

"How has my brother been with Lady (Y/N)?" Thor asked, walking into the Stark tower.

Tony shrugged, "Haven't heard  from them in a few days, though JARVIS has said everything's been fine."

Thor hummed, "Very unlike Loki."

The two men walked through the tower and to the elevator, "JARVIS, (Y/N)'s floor please." Tony spoke and they began to ascend.

"Sir, I must warn you to be prepared as you enter the floor." JARVIS spoke, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Why?"

JARVIS didn't respond but they arrived at the floor and walked in. It was oddly quiet, only the sound of the small fountain off to the side echoed through the building.

"(Y/N)?" Tony called out.

"Over here." They walked into the kitchen, finding (Y/N) on the island.

"Hello again, Lady (Y/N)!" Thor greeted, "What might you be up to this fine afternoon?"

"Studying." She muttered. (Y/N) may not attend school, but she still insisted on learning the necessities. Math, of course, along with English, and she liked to study specific areas of Science, like space and robotics. (Y/N) also enjoyed (F/S) a lot. "Oh, and Mr Stark I need a new coffee table."

"Why?" (Y/N) shrugged and smirked innocently.

"Interesting." Thor nodded, "Where's Loki?"

(Y/N) looked up and grinned, however didn't say anything as she pointed to the lounge. Thor and Tony walked over, only to find the God of Mischief wrapped in tight chains and locked against the wall with an unamused look on his face, "Surprise...!"

Stark noticed the broken coffee table, now clear of shattered glass and rolled his eyes. (Y/N) joined them, holding a can of (F/D), "Do you like my new wall decoration?"

"Its... fascinating." Stark commented.

Thor shook his head, "Brother, what did you do?"

"What she asked of me."

(Y/N) glared at Loki, "I didn't ask you to remind me of my past!"

"You deserved it." He muttered.

"Well, Father had insisted that you continue with this rehabilitation on Midgard, brother." Thor told him, "It seems that Lady (Y/N) is doing a good job of handling you, and Heimdall will be checking in every so often to see your progress."

"Oh, joys!" Loki stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily, "I get to stay with this crazy woman who trapped me on a wall."

(Y/N) crushed her can in her hand before throwing it towards Loki's head, causing him to jump in surprise. She glared at him, "Don't call me crazy."

"Anyway, in other news, (Y/N), I need you to come down to the lab later to see something - and there's someone I'd like you meet." Tony told her, leaving her to nod before he walked out.

"Lady (Y/N), do you think it might be possible to release my brother? I need to speak with him privately." Thor asked.

(Y/N) sighed before agreeing, unlocking his chains. Loki stood tall, a grim smirk on his face, "I'll get you back for this."

The female laughed sarcastically, "I don't think you will unless you want to be trapped again."

Loki gritted his teeth at her before being yanked by Thor, "Brother, this is important." He dragged him elsewhere whilst (Y/N) went to the elevator.

"Library, please JARVIS!"

————

(Y/N) grunted, hulling the books in her arms and walking steadily out of the elevator. She dumped the books on the kitchen side before her ears perked slightly, listening to the yelling coming from Loki's room.

 _Oh great,_ she thought, _thanks Thor. You helped me._

The blond male suddenly came storming out, followed by the God of Mischief, "This is your doing, Loki, you deal with the consequences."

"So you ask Odin to strip me of my power, making me nothing more than a pathetic Midgardian?" Loki sneered.

"You are not stripped of you power but you are limited. You need to be!" Thor answered.

"Oh, and thank you very much for that, _dear_ brother!"

The two paused, turning to look at (Y/N) as she stared between them, "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Thor turned back to his Loki with a huff, "No, I was just leaving to allow Loki to gather his thoughts."

Loki glared at the retreating blond, still glaring long after the elevator was closed and gone. (Y/N) tapped her fingers against the side nervously, "Loki?"

The raven haired male turned his gaze to her, (Y/N)'s body stiffening at the heated glare, "What?" He spat.

"I uh, I got you some books." She smiles slightly, pointing to the stack, "You've said that you like reading, and I don't have many books so I got you some. I didn't know what you liked so I got you some _Harry Potter,_ and there also _Hunger Games_ and even _Shakespeare_ if you like that type of thing?" She rambled, growing even more nervous at the tension as he strode across the room.

Loki looked at the books, holding them in his hand before turning to (Y/N). No one, other than maybe his mother, had shown him this kindness. He would often read when he was alone in Asgard.

The God offered her a small smile, "Thank you."

(Y/N) beamed, "Right, okay, I'm heading down to the lab. Please stay on this floor, I don't want either you or I getting into trouble, yeah?"

Loki nodded silently, grabbing the pile of books before strolling down the corridor and to his room. (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief. She still wanted to know what he and Thor were arguing about but she guessed that they weren't in that trustworthy friendship zone yet and he wouldn't tell her until he was ready.


	8. 8: Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour
> 
> A/N: I've decided to make Peter a little bit older, more like 17/18, rather than 15 like the movies.

_"Mr Stark, what is it that you do?" (Y/N) asked, following the genius billionaire through the SHIELD helicarrier. She had only been here for a few weeks and the only person she felt comfortable around was Tony. It made Pepper smile at how Tony looked after (Y/N) like his own daughter._

_The genius frowned, "You don't know who I am? Wow, they really didn't let you know anything outside the room did they?"_

_(Y/N) looked down, "You know they didn't."_

_Tony nudged the young teenager, a small grin on his face, "Well, I'm Iron Man." (Y/N) looked even more puzzled so the genius raised his hands as they walked into his lab, "JARVIS, you know the drill."_

_"The Mark 42 reboot, Sir?"_

_Tony nodded, "That's the one." he turned to the girl next to him, "You might want to take a step back, squirt."_

_(Y/N) stood back in the nick of time as something blasted past her, slamming straight onto the billionaire's arm. (E/C) eyes glanced around, ducking suddenly when another shot past. She watched as the metal unclipped and moved over his body, connecting to each other. (Y/N) gasped, staring at the male before her as his body covered in the Iron Man suit._

_"Wow, did you make that?" she asked, walking up to him._

_"It's_ _limited_ _edition, like it?" Tony spoke._

_(Y/N) nodded, "It looks amazing!"_

_\------_

(Y/N) skipped out of the elevator and into the lab, glancing around. She ducked under a sweeping robot with a grin, "Hey, Dum-E. Still got that Dunce cap on?" The robot acknowledged her by nodding it's head before continuing it's work.

"JARVIS, where's Mr Stark?"

"Mr Stark has just gone out but he told me to tell you that he shall only be a few minutes. You are welcome to roam around." the AI answered.

"Cool!" she grinned before slumping in Tony's chair and sliding across the ground. (Y/N) enjoyed being in Tony's lab, mostly because it was nothing like the one she was brought up in. This lab was much more welcoming and friendly compared to the harsh reality of her past.

(Y/N) walked around, staring at the genius' blueprints for a new suit, noticing some odd changes and scribbles out. She grabbed a pencil and paper, sketching out a few design ideas before Tony arrived again.

"Hey, (Y/N). Editing my work again?" he asked.

(Y/N) didn't turn and simply nodded, "I though that if you added more colour along the sides, it might look better - like your original suit?"

Tony looked at her ideas before grinning, "(Y/N), I'd like you to meet the new recruit, Peter Parker!"

(Y/N) suddenly shot up, turning around to face the younger male beside Tony, "Wait. You're the Spider-Man aren't you?"

Peter paused as he took a chunk out of his doughnut before grinning, "Finally, someone gets it right!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Sure thing, Spider-boy." he turned back to (Y/N), "Since you are often around older people, I though you'd like to hang out with someone closer to your age."

"Sure," (Y/N) smiled, "Do you want to hang out here or on my floor? Though, Loki is there, he might not appreciate that."

"You're welcome to hang out here, I enjoy the company of my two favourite kids." Tony grinned, "Plus, (Y/N), I have a surprise for you." he beckoned her over to the projection board before an image was brought up.

"Whoa, is that a new blueprint for a limiter?" (Y/N) asked, twisting her own around her wrists.

"Wow, you must be really powerful if you need limiters to keep your power at bay." Peter gaped.

"Indeed she is," Tony stated before turning to the female, "But recently Banner has noticed some new form of radiation emitting from your body. It doesn't seem dangerous, however he's coming over later in the week to assess you more. I thought that you'd feel more protected if you had a higher version of limiters around your wrists."

(Y/N) slipped her arm through the projected image before clenching her fist, allowing her to turn the band as she moved, "This seems different to the ones I have now."

"The inhibitor rings you have now were simply a deterrent for the excess power to be absorbed by. They were never supposed to last long." Tony spoke.

"So, the inhibitor rings prevent your power from becoming uncontrollable?" Peter asked. (Y/N) nodded, shocked at his understanding, "These bands look like they'll be made from carbon fibre, or maybe even vibranium! Which is really rare!"

"It's strong enough to hold a mini arc reactor around the band, which will prevent you from over powering yourself." Tony told her.

(Y/N) rotated her wrist before taking away her arm, "Thanks, Mr Stark!"

\-----

(Y/N) hummed happily, reaching her floor once again. It was late at night, and she'd hung out with Peter most of the day. They actually had a lot in common, and Peter even said that he'd help her with studying.

"Loki?" It was strangely quiet, and her first thought was that the God may have escaped.

She wandered around the floor until she reached his room, a small smile painted on her lips. Loki laid on his back, book fallen onto his chest with small snores coming from him. His original uniform had been replaced with a comfy look sweatshirt and jeans.

(Y/N) walked over to him and gently took the book away from him and placed it on the side before turning to look at him.

_Was he really as bad as they said?_

The God looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept, taking himself away from the harsh reality he'd cut for himself. (Y/N) didn't really know anything about his life, or what happened on Asgard, but something must've gone wrong for him to do what he had done.

Subconsciously, she ran her hand through his raven locks, surprised at how smooth and silky they were, but she immediately drew back when he stirred, "What are you doing?" he asked, a husky hint in his voice.

"I-I was just checking up on you." she quickly spoke, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

Loki hummed, sitting up, "You've been gone for a while." he stated.

"Sorry, Mr Stark wanted Peter and I to help him in the lab, and then we hung out for a while after." She told him, "Did you like those books?"

The God must've been truly tired. He seemed rather pleasant to talk to now, like he didn't have a clue of his reality so far, "They're okay, I suppose."

(Y/N) nodded before turning and walking away, "Well, I'm going to bed so see you tomorrow!" she waved.

Loki stared after her, frowning slightly. _What was that feeling?_


	9. 9: Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour

_(Y/N) couldn't move._

_Scratch that - she could hardly breath._

_Her pale face was covered with a mask that felt like it was suffocating her, and her arms and legs were tightly strapped down to the seat she sat on. (E/C) coloured eyes rapidly scanned the area, panting heavily._

_"Now, (Y/N), calm down. We can't possibly complete this with your heartrate so high." a male voice sneered, sending shivers down her spine._

_"W-What are you doing to me?" she stuttered, looking around, trying to locate the voice. But all she could see was bright white. The screens and lights around blinded her._

_A feminine snicker echoed around her, "I'd be surprised if she even made it through this." That was_ **_her._ ** _That was the woman that had caused all this to begin with. She was her_ **_mother_ ** _! What kind of parent does this to their child?_

_She could feel a prick in her arm and it felt like needles stabbing through her body as whatever they injected began its course. (Y/N) felt like she was burning up, and a scream left her, eyes squeezed shut._

_"P-Please, stop!" she yelled, tears seeping down her cheeks._

_The woman snorted, "Pathetic, can't even handle a little pain?" Another needle was stabbed in the other arm, searing pain shooting through her. She felt numb, and empty, almost like her mind was wiped blank._

_But she still knew who she was, and where she was. She knew what was being done to her yet she didn't know what was happening._

_"Please stop!" she cried, yanking on the restraints that held her down._

_"Shut it, you little brat."_

_"Please!"_

_\-------_

(Y/N) shot up with a cry, gasping and panting as sweat coated her forehead. The door suddenly burst open, revealing the God who was staying with her, an odd look of panic on his face, "(Y/N)? What's wrong?"

He went to hold her but (Y/N) struggled away, tangling herself in her bed covers, "N-NO! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Loki frowned softly, "(Y/N), it's me."

The bedroom door burst open again, revealing Tony, Pepper and Natasha. The billionaire immediately shoved Loki away and began shouting at him, "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Loki hissed. Pepper brought (Y/N) into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Then why is she crying and screaming?" Stark clenched his fists, glaring at the male in front of him.

"N-No, Mr Stark..." (Y/N) stuttered, Pepper letting her go as she walked over to the genius, "L-Loki was only here to see if I was okay."

Tony still looked weary of the God, but hugged the teenager, "Are you okay? What happened?"

(Y/N) sniffed, looking down and whispering, "I-I had another one."

The genius sighed and hugged her again, "Don't worry, they're never getting you again. I promised you, didn't I?" (Y/N) nodded and buried her head in his chest, shivering.

Loki glanced at Natasha as she walked out before following her and grabbing her hand. The agent immediately yanked away, aiming a dagger at his throat. The God chuckled slightly, hands raised, "I only want to ask a question."

Natasha put away the dagger, "Which is?"

Loki followed her as she walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water, "What just happened to (Y/N)?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can use it against her and hurt her more?" Natasha hissed at him.

The raven haired male glared at her, "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually be concerned for her wellbeing?"

"Coming from you? Yeah, that is kind of hard to believe."

Loki gritted his teeth, "Look, just tell me what happened!"

Natasha sighed, placing the glass down, "(Y/N) has nightmares of her past life. Whatever they did to her during the first fifteen years of her life has truly left a scar. She fears that this is all a dream and that she'll wake up back in that room."

The two turned their attention to the three walking into the room, (Y/N) gave the God a small smile of thanks before Natasha gave her the glass of water.

"I'll speak to Banner, (Y/N), and tell him. If these are starting again then we'll need to assess them as well." Tony said quietly.

\-------

"Hello, Lady (Y/N)!" Thor greeted, walking into the lounge. It was still early morning and (Y/N) and Loki hadn't returned to bed after the incident. The God continuously watched her, secretly making sure that she was okay, but didn't let himself get caught.

(Y/N) smiled, "Hi, Thor." Loki grunted, earning a small smirk from the God of Thunder.

"And it's wonderful to see you too, dear brother." He chuckled before turning to the female, "I heard that you had another nightmare. Was it worse than last time?"

This caught Loki's attention - _Thor knew about that as well?_

(Y/N) shrugged quietly, "About the same I'd say." she spoke, returning her attention to the book she was reading before she snickered and looked up to the God of Mischief, "Hey, Lokes, is it true that you gave birth to an eight legged horse?"

Loki glanced up at her, "I beg your pardon?"

(Y/N) turned the book around, showing him the Norse mythology page she was reading. The God rolled his eyes and Thor laughed loudly, "Those things lie about our heritage and life." he muttered, looking back at his own reading book.

"It is pretty funny though." (Y/N) commented. Loki noticed that even though she tried to act happy, that spark had yet to return to her eyes, almost if she was forcing herself to be happy around the two Gods.

He sat up, placing a bookmark on his page before looking at the (H/C) haired female, "(Y/N), if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you before you became part of SHIELD?"

(Y/N) paused, her eyes meeting the emerald eyes of the God. She inhaled slowly and looked up at Thor. The God seemed to understand what she wanted to say and sighed, "(Y/N), if you trust him, he should know." he spoke to her.

Loki frowned but didn't say anything as she shifted closer to him. (Y/N) took his hand and looked at him, "You can read minds and see memories, can't you?"

Loki nodded and (Y/N) breathed before placing his palm on her forehead, closing her eyes. She drew a shaky breath, "Read my mind."

The God glanced at the blond male who nodded to him before taking a breath himself and seeing through her memories.

_He was horrified._

_The God stared as he watched the torture she went through, each whip on her back, each chain on her body and every time something was injected into her._

_He could hear her screams of pain and pleas, he could feel the hurt that ran through her. Loki wanted to stop it, he wanted to save her but it was nothing more than a memory. It had already happened and there was nothing he could do._

_He watched as those she called her parents laughed in her face, spitting insults and hate towards her, knowing that it would cut a deeper scar than those knives and whips. They called her a monster, a brat, someone who was selfish and ungrateful._

_How could anyone appreciate what was happening?_

_Why would you ever be grateful for something that was force upon you and turned you into something you didn't want to be?_

_Another crack of the whip caused a cry to erupt from (Y/N)'s lips and Loki immediately withdrew himself from the memories, unable to see anymore._

Thor watched the interaction between the two, noticing the anger ignite on his brother's face. (Y/N) gave a weak smile as he stopped and removed his palm.

"Now you know. So if you want to bring that upon me again, or someone else I care about, then be my guest. Just know that I will be there in the end, with a bodybag, ready to beat the crap out of you." (Y/N) told him before walking away.

Thor stepped closer, "Brother."

Loki stood, a glare still on his face, "I knew I always hated mortals." he spat, "Those wretched creatures."

"Yet, you do not hate her?" The God of Thunder spoke.

Loki stared at the hallway (Y/N) disappeared through and sighed, "How could I hate her? She's given me more respect than anyone on this planet. She's _trusted_ me. Me, the God of Lies and Mischief."

Thor patted his brother on the shoulder, a small smile on his face, "You're doing better, brother. I'm proud of you, as will mother and father be." Loki seemed to flinch at this before stepping away, shaking his head and walking to his room.


	10. 10: Dr Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/I) = Favourite Ice Cream  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_(Y/N) sighed quietly, staring out of the window in the helicarrier. There was no doubt that she was impressed by this transport machine. She'd heard of people using cars and buses and planes, but never imagined something like this - though it seemed normal for something like SHIELD._

_This outside world was so strange to her - she felt like Thor when he first came to Earth. The God had told her stories of his adventures and told her about his battles across the nine realms._

_The only kind of education she really got was from Thor and Tony, maybe even Dr Banner when he was explaining something medical to her about herself._

_"Hey, (Y/N)." A soft voice greeted her. She turned and smiled at Tony's assistant/girlfriend politely._

_"Hi, Miss Potts." (Y/N) noticed a pile of books in her hands and frowned, "What are they for?"_

_"Well, Tony told me a little about you and your life at that... other place," she sighed, "And it came to his attention that you may have never gotten the eduction that a normal child should have."_

_"They said we didn't need eduction. They said monsters don't deserve that." (Y/N) mumbled._

_Pepper gasped lightly but placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well those people are horrible idiots. Everyone deserves to be able to learn, especially you! You're so wide-eyed and amazed by everything around you and it's beautiful to see!" Pepper told her, "I thought that you may have wanted to learn about the world around you, so I went into town and bought a few books. There's the usual English and Math, and I've brought you some technology books because you seem particularly fond of Tony's inventions."_

_"They are impressive." (Y/N) grinned, turning to face the redhead properly._

_"Indeed they are." She chuckled, "There's also a few history books from Steve, and Wanda brought you a few extra_ _comics_ _about superhero_ _es_ _!"_

_Pepper passed (Y/N) the books, the young teenager staring at them in shock, "Wow, thank you Miss Potts!"_

_Pepper grinned, "Anything for you! You deserve all of this."_

_(Y/N) carefully placed the books down before hugging the redhead. Pepper smiled and hugged the innocent child back, sighing quietly to herself. No kid should've ever gone through what (Y/N) went through._

_———_

(Y/N) closed the history book she was reading, smiling slightly.

 _Done!_ That was all of the history school books that Pepper had brought her read and completed. (Y/N) wouldn't say she was particularly fond with history, however much of it was still interesting to learn about.

She walked up to the bookcase and slid the book into the right place before walking back into the kitchen. It had been a few days since Loki had found out about her past, and she hadn't see him in that time. The only time she heard him was late at night going into the kitchen - _was he avoiding her?_

(Y/N) shrugged, _he's a God and a guy, what more did she expect?_ She skipped over to the freezer, grabbing her favourite ice cream. She grinned, "Can't go wrong with (F/I)!"

Just as she was about to take the first scoop, the elevator doors opened, revealing Clint and Director Fury.

"Miss (Y/N), Agent Barton and Director Fury are here to see you. Mr Stark requested that you visit him before you leave." JARVIS spoke.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" (Y/N) asked.

"He means you have a mission." Fury stared, handing her a folder, "As Agent Romanoff is currently unavailable to us, I am assigning you and Agent Barton on this mission."

"What about Loki?"

"Stark said he'd keep and eye on him for a while." Clint spoke, "I just hope no one gets thrown out of the window again."

(Y/N) sighed and pouted, "I just opened my ice cream!"

"Sorry, Agent (L/N), looks like the (F/I) will have to wait." Fury spoke, "You have an hour, be there."

(Y/N) nodded, "Yes, Sir!"

\-------

"Hi, Mr Stark, Dr Banner!" (Y/N) greeted as she walked through the doors of the lab.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." Bruce replied, fixings a few parts of something on the table.

"Just on time!" Tony grinned, "I've finished those inhibitor rings, Banner is just finishing the forearm sleeve."

"Wow, I expected them to take longer than a couple of days." (Y/N) responded, standing beside Banner as he began to finish up.

Tony smirked, "Please, (Y/N), look who you're talking to. I can finish anything as quick as the idea comes!"

"Yeah, with a lack of sleep too." Bruce took at glance to the billionaire and frowned.

"It hasn't been that long." Tony muttered.

JARVIS pipped up, "Sir, you've been awake for nearly eighty-two hours. You're terribly dehydrated."

"I'm fine!" he assured them, watching as Dum-U slowly moved over to them with a tray of water bottles, "Thanks, Dum-U."

Bruce sat back, a small grin on his lips, "I've finished!"

"Great!" the genius billionaire grinned, handing (Y/N) two thin bracelets, "This is practically your 'caller'. Like my Iron Man suit, if you clench your fists and rotate your wrists, this should find you and attach to you."

(Y/N) looked up at him, "Wow, really?"

Tony gestured for her to take a step on the testing floor, "Have a go for yourself."

(Y/N) clipped the bracelets to her wrists, standing in the middle of the floor. She took a breath before standing taller, raising her left hand and clenching her fist. After an eager nod from the two men, she rotated her wrist, and a sudden noise echoed around before a machine shot towards her.

(Y/N) ducked slightly as the machinery clamped into a thicker inhibitor ring around her left wrist before nano tech shifted from the bracelet, running up her arm until it reached her elbow. "Whoa..." (Y/N) grinned before lifting her right arm above her head and flicking her wrist.

Another limiter shot through the air and towards (Y/N). The female grinned, jumping up in the air to meet the band half way, landing in a crouch position and watching as the nano tech drew up her arm again.

Bruce playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You've been around Tony too long."

"Hey, it's not bad if she learns from me!" Tony clapped, grinning.

(Y/N) walked over to them, "Wow, thanks I love them!"

"Hopefully these should help to control the power rushing through you at a more sustainable rate. They will still have to eventually be replaced, but that won't be for another few years." Bruce told her, "I've also been looking over your records. Your body has settle rather well with the lack of experiments. I was afraid that you would've been too accustomed to it to stop it."

"Thanks, Dr Banner, you've really helped me." (Y/N) grinned. Tony took his cue to leave, knowing that Bruce would want to talk to her more about her personal self, and he didn't want to invade on their privacy. He would get the main details from Banner later.

"It's no problem." Bruce smiled before a small frown appeared, "But I've heard that you are experiencing nightmares again?"

(Y/N) sighed, nodding, "Yeah, it's the same as before. I don't know why they've returned after they left for a few months."

Bruce glanced around, "It may be because you are in a new environment. It might take your brain a little bit longer than yourself to process the change."

"I don't know, it's not like this place is all new to me - I have been here before." (Y/N) told him.

"Or it could be Loki." Banner said after a moment of thought, "You're living with someone who you aren't used it, this could cause your mind to play on your fears. Has Loki said anything to you that may cause this?"

(Y/N) shook her head, "No, it's actually been rather pleasant with him around."

Banner looked shocked, "Really? Loki, pleasant?"

She shrugged, "Well, yeah. He hasn't been a nuisance or caused me any harm. He just hasn't been around me for a few days after I allowed him to see my past."

"He knows?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to ask him what he thinks. I haven't talked to him since then and it's becoming kind of lonely again without him wandering around or complaining about the music I listen to." (Y/N) told him.

"(Y/N), you aren't becoming... attached to Loki, are you?" Banner asked cautiously, alarms ticking in his head.

A light blush spread over her cheeks, "No, I don't think so."

Banner nodded, "Just be careful around him, (Y/N). He's dangerous."

"Yeah, everyone says that but is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

(Y/N) sat down on a stool, fiddling with the new metal sleeves on her arms, "Everyone says that he's mean and dangerous, but since I've been around him, all I can see is that he's misunderstood. And yeah, I don't know anything about him or his past, but something must've happened to him in order for him to become this way, right?"

Bruce sighed, not knowing what to say. He didn't really want (Y/N) around that God, but he also couldn't stop her from talking to him. She was assigned with the mission of looking after him, and although his views on Loki weren't good, (Y/N) seemed to see something else underneath that tough exterior.

"I don't know, (Y/N), I really don't know. But if you're going to find out, just be careful. Okay?" The teenager nodded to him. Bruce gestured to the door with a smile, "I believe Fury offered you a mission today?"

(Y/N) glanced to the door, seeing Clint standing there and she gasped, "Oh yeah!" she grinned, waving goodbye to the male, "Thanks, Dr Banner, bye!" and she hurried off to the agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and for the comments and Kudos, they really mean a lot! :)


	11. 11: Mission Abort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour   
> (L/N) = Last Name

_"Come on, (Y/N), beat her!" Tony cheered._

_Natasha gave her a grin, putting more strength against her hand. (Y/N) struggled slightly against the agents hand, but didn't give in, gritting her teeth._

_"Nat, stop being mean to the kid." Clint told the agent._

_"It's not being mean. It's training." was her reply._

_(Y/N) smirked slightly and clenched her hand harder against Natasha's. Digging her elbow into the table, she used this extra restraint to push against the agent's palm, drawing back her arm slightly._

_"Whoa!" Clint gasped, watching Natasha struggle slightly against (Y/N)'s newfound strength, "I guess my talk worked!"_

_"No, this is all her!" Natasha told him, trying to out more force against the teenager's hand._

_(Y/N) pushed further, watching as the agent's arm bent backwards until Natasha_ _couldn't_ _hold it any further and her arm gave way. Tony cheered at the teenager's victory, giving her a high five. Natasha shook (Y/N)'s hand, "Good game, kid." (Y/N) grinned and nodded._

_"Good game, indeed." came a voice. (Y/N) turned to see a dark skinned male walking towards them with an eye-patch._

_(Y/N) indistinctively held onto Stark's hand, while he looked down and grinned, "Don't worry, squirt, this is Director Fury. He won't hurt you either."_

_"No I won't." he confirmed, "But I liked your strategy in beating Agent Romanoff in that arm wrestle. We could use someone like you on the team."_

_(Y/N) frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_"I direct a group of highly smart and clever individuals and turn them into a team." Fury told her, "We look out for threats on this world and protect those that need protecting. With some training, you could be a real asset to_ _SHIELD_ _."_

_\------_

_'(Y/N), I'm compromised. They've begun to target me and it won't be long until they target you as well.'_ Clint warned her through the communicator.

"You better get out of there - a bow and arrow ain't gonna cut it this time, Clint." (Y/N) responded.

_'Sure it will, but they're on route to your location right now -_ **_you_ ** _need to get out of there!'_

"No," she gasped, leaning down further, "I've... almost got it."

The mission was simple. Sneak in, get the device, sneak out. The device was supposedly a homing beacon for the sceptre. It allows the keeper to find it wherever it was over the nine realms, so (Y/N) was able to understand why SHIELD wanted to take it away from these idiots.

It was going perfectly until one of the other agents tripped up over a trap and sparked an alarm. _Fools,_ (Y/N) thought, glaring at those who were supposed to be back up as they ran out.

"My team's gone. Those idiotic beginners scrammed." she hissed.

 _'You used to be an idiotic beginner, you know.'_ came Clint's snarky comment, leaving (Y/N) to chuckle in response.

But her humor was short lived as five guards came barging in, catching her in the act, "Step away from the device, lady. Let's not get anything messy."

(Y/N) smirked, "Oh, no, _let's_." Light energy evaporated through her palms, blasting the men back and against the wall. Groans came from them, but they still didn't waste any time in scrambling to their feet.

"Stop right there, you mutant brat and surrender, otherwise we'll show you no mercy." the same guy shouted, aiming his gun at the female dangling from the ceiling.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, giving up on hanging and jumped down, grabbing the device on the way, "All you people are the same." she spoke, placing the device in her rucksack before light energy evaporated and held on her palms. At the sight of this, the guards clicked their guns, leaving the female to sigh, "See, at the first sign of danger you go for your weapons."

"Shut up, you crazy woman and give back the device."

(Y/N)'s orbs twitched, "Don't call me crazy."

The guard merely smirked, "Coo-coo!" The guns suddenly started firing towards her, leaving (Y/N) to block them with a light shield, just like Wanda had taught her. She ran through the fires until she reached them before drawing back her fist and punching the closest one across the face.

The guns stopped and they began to close in on the female, circling around her until she blasted them away with more light energy through her palms. A male quickly stood and ran towards her and they fought against one another through combat, both hitting and kicking towards the other.

(Y/N) suddenly yelped as a dagger was stabbed through her leg, giving the other guard enough time to land a harsh kick to her abdominals, winding her. (Y/N) clenched her fists before a light energy spear evaporated from her hands. She held onto that spear, striking it against the two standing guards. They fell back with pained groans, alerting the remaining three.

"(Y/N)!" she heard Clint yell before and arrow was shot behind her to someone she didn't see coming. "You really need to work on your awarance." he commented with a smirk, wrapping (Y/N) arm around his shoulder as she limped over to him.

"Thanks." she muttered in response.

"Did you get the device?" (Y/N) nodded and Clint pulled her along, "Then let's get out of here. Banner can tend to those few wounds."

"Few? I only got stabbed in the leg."

Clint paused as they hobbled into the quinjet, and turned to face her, poking at her stomach, "(Y/N), you got shot twice."

(E/C) orbs widened, looking down at her blood stained uniform, "Wow. I guess that pain resistance is high." she mumbled before slumping into a seat.

\------

"(Y/N), hold still. This one is deep in there." Banner muttered, trying to pull out the final bullet. The wound on her leg from the dagger had already healed on it's own due to her enhanced healing process.

(Y/N) flinched as the bullet was finally removed, leaving Bruce to breath a sigh of relief as her skin healed itself up quickly and efficiently. "Luckily they didn't hit any major organs, though you may still feel a bit weak for the rest of the day."

"You really need to be more careful, (Y/N)." Pepper commented, holding Tony's hand.

"Hey, we got the device didn't we? No one got killed so it's all good!" she grinned.

Stark smirked while Banner rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she's definitely been around you too long Tony."

"Nothing wrong with that." he laughed, "Okay, squirt, you're healing for the rest of the day on your floor."

(Y/N) playfully rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, Mr Stark!" and she walked over to the elevator.

"I saw that hobble, young lady!" He called after her, all three adults laughed.

"I'm fine!" (Y/N) told them before sighing, "My floor, please, JARVIS. And make sure to have some Fall Out Boy playing when I get there." she chuckled quietly.

"Of course, Miss (L/N)."

\-----

The elevator opened on (Y/N)'s floor and she hobbled out, detaching the nano tech from her wrists and placing them on the side. "I guess I should see how Loki's doing." she mumbled, walking to his room.

But when she got there, it was completely empty. The books she gave him where stacked un-neatly on the desk as if he just dumped them there not so long ago. His bed was still creased from where he'd been sitting, but the God himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Lokes?" she called, walking out and around the floor, "Loki!" But everywhere she looked there was no sign of him.

"JARVIS, where's Loki?"

"I can't seem to find him in the building, Miss (L/N)." the AI responded.

"Oh, crap..."


	12. 12: Feeling Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour

_"Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Clint stared at the billionaire in amusement. Never in a million years would he picture the famous Tony Stark to play Hide and Seek with a teenager._

_The genius turned to the agent, "What?"_

_Barton just snickered, "You're playing Hide and Seek with (Y/N)? She's sixteen!"_

_"Hey, she never got her childhood and I intend to show her what she was supposed to grow up to." He claimed, "She'd never even watched_ The Lion King _until the other day!"_

_A small laugh was heard and some scrambling around, causing Tony to look to the side and away from Clint. He snuck around the kitchen island and to the side before jumping into the hallway with a shout, "RAWR!"_

_(Y/N) squealed in surprise before ending up in hysterics. At this point, Pepper walked in, sending Tony and (Y/N) an amused look. Clint turned to her, "She's never going to grow up around Stark."_

_Pepper simply chuckled, "She deserves to live her life."_

_\-------_

"Stark, you said you would look after that lunatic today and now he's been gone for a day!" Clint crossed his arms, staring at the billionaire.

Tony raised his hands in surrender, "I had been looking after him! JARVIS should've notified me if he escaped and nothing came up!"

"In my defense, Sir, with all of the recalibrations you've given me to do, a lot of my energy has gone into that rather than the security cameras." JARVIS responded, a hint of snark in his reply.

Clint looked back at Stark, "Well, there you go."

"What's going on here?" Fury boomed, walking into the lab with Natasha close behind him.

"Stark let Loki get away." Barton told him.

"I didn't!" Tony answered, "Okay, look, Banner has been here all day - has anything come up about Loki?"

"Honestly, no. I have looked regularly at the floor he's staying on and he's always been there." Bruce answered, "It's only since (Y/N) returned that I haven't seen him."

Everyone turned to the female who looked back at them, "What?"

"This isn't another prank, is it, (Y/N)?" Natasha asked.

"No, I swear, I haven't seen him." (Y/N) paused, "Actually he's been hiding for about three days."

"This isn't a game of Hide and Seek, (Y/N). It was your job to look after him." Fury crossed his arms and stared at the teenager.

Tony stepped in, "Hey, lay off her. She just retrieved a homing device for you didn't she? And got injured in the process!" Fury looked as though he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue.

"Where could he have gone? He doesn't know about anything in New York." Natasha spoke.

"That's not entirely true." Clint answered. Natasha remembered when he took control over the agent and went into hiding, leaving her to sigh. Barton rolled his orbs, "He's actually pretty smart."

"Well, that's not going to help us, is it?" Fury asked, anger written over his face, "Loki is out there and he's dangerous. Who knows what he could do?"

"Why do you people think he's still dangerous?" (Y/N) stood to her feet, glaring at them.

"He tried to take over the planet?" Clint muttered.

"Yes, but he hasn't tried anything while he's been here, has he?" She said, "None of you have taken the time to understand him because you're too busy thinking of him as the enemy. You say that you want him to be better, but do you really care about what goes through his head?"

"He's practically a psychopath." Natasha muttered, "Or did you forget?"

(Y/N) clenched her fists, about to walk to the elevator before two bodies smashed through the glass of Tony's workshop. Thor stood up, shoving his younger brother to the ground. Loki grunted before rolling over and letting out a small chuckle.

"Hello to you as well, dear brother." he sneered, slowly standing up.

Thor gritted his teeth, "This is a new level of low for you, Loki. Odin should've stripped you entirely of your power. With this little stunt, that may be what he shall do."

"And will that finally satisfy you? Having me weak, acting like a pathetic mortal - would you be happy then?" He asked, glaring at the God of Thunder.

"No it would not, but if that's the only way to teach you then so be it!"

Loki chuckled before (Y/N) grabbed his arm and dragged him to the elevator. Fury stopped her, "(Y/N), this is your final chance. Get him under control otherwise you are out of this mission."

The female glared slightly at the male before nodded, "My floor, JARVIS."

\------

"Loki, why didn't you just stay here like I told you to?" (Y/N) gritted her teeth, shoving the God out of the elevator

Loki turned and glared at her, "I'm not some animal you can train, I'm far superior to your weak forms."

(Y/N) groaned, dragging a hand through her (H/C) locks, "Again with that? Loki, you are no different to us. You live and you die, _just like us_."

The God gave her a pointed look and shrugged, "Give or take five thousand years."

The female rolled her eyes and glared back at him, "Why do you think yourself above us?"

"Because I am!" he yelled, stepping closer and towering above (Y/N), "I am a God! I've seen worlds you've never known about. Midgardians are merely ants compared to what's out there - your world would crumble against them."

"And that makes us weak, right?" (Y/N) asked, "People like you don't care that we are strong in our own way. We're more resourceful than you think because we have secrets you don't know about. We have more sheer will power than most out there and why? Because we _know_ we are weak, but that doesnt stop us from giving up."

"Oh, what a glorious speech." Loki snickered, "I expect invaders would be driven away by your sappy stories."

(Y/N) looked appalled, "Are you incapable of respecting us for one God damn second? Or do you have such a lack of emotion that you don't care about anyone except yourself?"

Loki turned and glared at the female before him, "Don't you dare speak that way to me. You've no idea how much I cared for people who never returned that feeling to me."

"Oh, don't give me that crap." (Y/N) snapped, "You say that you are alone? But you're not, are you? You had a family, you had Odin, Frigga, you had Thor!"

"They are not my family!"

"Yes they are! You grew up with them, you were taught by them. They loved you and you were too caught up in yourself to see it."

Loki chuckled darkly, his back facing the female, "Is that what you think? It that what you've been told?" He turned to face her, and everything (Y/N) wanted to say died on the tip of her tongue.

Before her stood an unfamiliar blue creature with blood red eyes. It wore Loki's clothing, and held his current angry facial features, but nothing of it ressembled the God of Mischief she was used to. Behind the anger, (Y/N) could still see the vulnerability.

The male stared at her, slowly walking towards her, "Loki?"

The God chuckled, backing her up against the wall as he spoke, "Yes? Are you going to scream, cry? Now you've seen the monster your parents would've told you about. They would've told you to run and hide, to stay away from the beast." His arms raised to block any escape, "Are you afraid?"

(Y/N) stared at him, taking in this new creature before her. Everything she felt about him before had been wiped clean from her mind and now she saw him differently - no wait, he was still the same Loki. He was still the God of Mischief, he was still the one who was living in Stark Tower with her, he was still the one she showed her past to.

He was still Loki. And he was beautiful.

Her eyes trailed across his features before meeting his crimson pools, "No," she whispered.

Loki seemed to flinch, his skin slowly returning to his original pale colour, "What?"

(Y/N) placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the cold, blue flesh before it changed under her palm, "I'm not afraid of you, Loki."

The God frowned before stepping back, staring at her. She had just seen the other side of him. The side that people should fear - the Frost Giant had come through and she had the audascity to not be afriad of him. He shook his head before walking away, leaving (Y/N). She let out a breath she didnt know she held in before staring after him.

He wasn't a monster. Not to her.


	13. 13: Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

(Y/N) sighed, throwing up a rock as she laid on a chair, staring up at the evening sky. She usually came up to the roof to think because hardly anyone else came up here. No one knew she was there.

She was still thinking about what happened between her and Loki earlier - he was a Frost Giant. _Why didn't anyone tell her this?_ Shouldn't she have been told about this if she was the one to look after him? It was only after that argument that she realised how little she truly knew Loki. (Y/N) knew of the Frost Giants from the stories Thor told her, but she never imagined...

It still didn't make (Y/N) change her opinion on him.

If anything, it empathised it.

Her impression on the God being misunderstood must've been true. She talked to Thor a while after, where she learned that Loki wasn't his true blood brother. Odin wasn't his father, Frigga wasn't his mother - could they really expect Loki to act any different than what he did? Thor said he still loved him no matter whether he was a Frost Giant or not - they were brothers by heart.

"This is a good place to think." A voice interrupted the silence. (Y/N) put the rock down and turned to see Steve Rogers, Captain America, standing by the door, looking up at the sky as well, "Why are you hiding?"

(Y/N) turned back, "I'm not hiding from anything."

Steve walked over and sat in the chair next to her, "I think you are."

The teenager sighed, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Loki."

Rogers studied her for a moment before speaking, "The first time I saw you with him, you had your hand wrapped around his neck, dragging him to a cell. Just over a week later you're talking to him like your best friend. Are you getting closer to him?"

"Probably not, he hates me." she chuckled quietly, "I'm just understanding him more."

"How do you mean?"

"Thor told you about his Frost Giant form, right?" Steve nodded to her, "Well, whether it was accidental or on purpose to scare me, he showed me earlier. He asked me if I was scared."

"And were you?"

After a moment of silence, (Y/N) responded, "No I wasn't." She watched as the sun settled behind the skyline and smiled slightly, "I was more intrigued than anything. He told me that it was the form that parents told their kids to run away from, but he looked beautiful, innocent even. I want to understand him."

"But you know Loki is far from innocent." Steve reminded her, "He tried to take over Earth, sent in the Chitauri, almost cost Stark his life. Is that the kind of person you wish to understand?"

"But if you look past everything he's done wrong, he's still a person - he's still an Asgardian." (Y/N) spoke, "He's just... lost."

Steve smiled slightly at the teenager. He knew it was bad for her, but he couldn't stop her from being near Loki. The God was dangerous, mischievous, but (Y/N) seemed to want to learn about him and become his friend.

"Do you remember the first time I met you all, how I was distant? You guys never knew anything about me, and even if you tried to hide it, I knew you were still weary of me." (Y/N) grinned slightly, "I was different, and people always fear difference until they understand it."

"And you think people fear Loki because he's different?" Steve asked.

(Y/N) nodded, "Everyone's afraid of him because they don't understand him. And this has led him to believe that no one ever will. He flinched when I told him I wasn't scared of him because he hasn't known any better. He just needs a friend."

"I'm guessing that you want to be that friend." (Y/N) nodded silently and looked down, pressing her thumb into her palm. Steve sighed and looked at her, "I can't say anything to stop you because I know you'll do it anyway, but I still want you to be careful. Dealing with Loki won't be easy, but maybe the outcome will be worth it."

"What should I do though? He's locked himself away for so long, who's to say that he will cooperate now?" (Y/N) asked, looking towards the male beside her.

Steve smiled, "Just talk to him."

\------

"Loki?" (Y/N) knocked on the God's bedroom door, silently praying that he would at least hum in response. But she sighed when she heard no reply.

Opening the door, she stepped in the room, noticing everything now neat and tidy. The books were stacked properly and his bed was tidy and made up. (E/C) eyes looked around until she landed on the God of Mischief, standing out on the balcony, staring out on the city of New York.

"Loki?" she whispered, watching as his shoulders tensed under his uniform that was yet again on his body.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" he muttered.

"I've no reason to be." (Y/N) replied, standing a few feet behind him.

"Everyone else is. Odin stripped me of my power because he was afraid of what I could do. SHIELD believes I need a babysitter because they don't trust me. Every other Midgardian cower in fear when I walk past them." Loki turned, his emerald eyes piercing into the teenager, "So why don't you fear me?"

(Y/N) drew a breath, walking towards him until she stood in front of him. The God was much taller than her, but she didn't feel intimidated by him. She sighed, walking past him until she lent against the barrier, looking out onto the city.

"When your brother first brought me to SHIELD, everyone feared me." she spoke, "They feared me because I was different and they were afraid of what I could do. The government don't like what they can't control, which is why SHIELD never let them know I was still alive."

She turned to look at the God, "I'm not afraid of you because you're similar to the way I was. You're misunderstood, you're feared and you've let that become what people think when they see you."

"But you know of what I've done. You know I led the Chitauri, you know I killed people - why doesn't that change your mind?" Loki asked, watching her eyes study him, "I'm a monster to you."

"I may not have led an army, but I've killed people too." (Y/N) said, "If killing people makes you a monster, then I'm a monster as well. So is Fury, so is Natasha, so is Mr Stark and so is everyone at SHIELD. It may not have been right what you've done, but you must've had your reasons, just like us."

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked, stepping closer, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you need a friend." (Y/N) stated, "You need someone you can rely on, someone you can trust. And if you let me, I can be that person."

Loki was speechless. He was never usually the one with no words, but (Y/N) took his breath away. She'd just taken everything he'd done wrong and turned it back at him. He believed that he was the only one to feel the way he did, but here (Y/N) was, showing him otherwise.

"I know you're not the one for sentiment, but that doesn't matter. I'll be here whenever you need because that's what friends are for." (Y/N) gave him as smile, to which Loki couldn't return.

No one had ever shown him such kindness as this mortal before him. (Y/N) knew that she probably needed to give him time to think, so she took her cue to leave.

"You're not a monster."

(Y/N) paused, turning back to the God who continued to stare at the empty spot she was just in, "What?"

"You're not a monster. You're too kind, too beautiful for that." Loki turned to her, green eyes shimmering, "You're a phoenix, darling."

(Y/N) couldn't stop the small blush that rose on her cheeks and she laughed nervously, "Isn't that a bird?"

Loki grinned, "In some aspects, yes. But not in the way I'm calling you it. You're uniquely remarkable, (Y/N)."


	14. 14: Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour

Loki woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen, causing him to shoot up. He already knew it was (Y/N) and he couldn't understand why, or even how, she was still up.

He glanced to the digital clock on the side: _it was 03:30am!_ What could she possibly be doing at this time?

Sighing, Loki removed the covers and decided to see what was up. He still had to thank her for what she did. No one had ever really been his friend. He could never call Lady Sif and the Warriors Three his friends - they never were. Those were Thor's friends that he just hung around because his 'brother' was there.

Loki walked out into the end of the hallway, dressed in a comfy sweatshirt and jog bottoms - completely the opposite to his royal uniform. The first thing he noticed was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling above the step between the kitchen and the lounge. He frowned, _had that always been there?_

Then he noticed the female walking around it, fists clenched with a glare on her face, as if the punchbag had personally done something to her. She wasn't dressed in her usual long sleeve attire, yet something entirely different. A sports bra, shorts and thin (F/C) jumper covered the main areas of her body, leaving the rest of her toned legs and stomach in complete view.

Loki watched as she began hitting the punchbag with all her might, grunting at the impact of her bare fists against the material. _What was she doing?_

The God hasn't spoken to her properly since her nightmare apart from that one night, and he didn't know whether she'd truly been asleep since. _How long had it been? Three or four days?_

Suddenly, JARVIS piped up, "Miss (L/N), might I suggest taking a break? Your body is dehydrated and malnourished for the past few days."

"I'm fine." She muttered, but her vision was slightly hazy.

"You shouldn't be awake, Phoenix." Loki spoke up, walking towards her, "Mortals need their rest."

(Y/N) huffed, landing a harsh hit on the punchbag and sending it swinging, "Luckily for us, I'm not mortal."

Loki rolled his eyes, walking until he was directly behind her, "You still need sleep."

JARVIS spoke again, "Miss, you haven't been properly rested for nearly seventy-five hours. I'm beginning to worry that Mr Stark is a bad influence on you."

"Mr Stark ain't got nothing to do with it." She mumbled, breathing heavily. Loki could see the sweat form over her forehead and along her stomach, making him wonder just how long she had actually be doing this for.

"(Y/N)?" His only response was a grunt. _He needed to stop her._ Loki could already sense her body tiring, and JARVIS was sending continuous warnings that (Y/N) completely ignored, "(Y/N)!" He grabbed her arm, only for her to yank it away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled before her eyes focused, as if she only just recognised the God standing there, "I-um..."

She stepped back as he walked forward, trapping her between the glass and himself. Loki gently gripped her arms, looking into her (E/C) eyes. (Y/N) watched as his emerald orbs scan her face, taking in the dark circles under her own. Loki's hands went up to cup her cheeks, listening to her heavy pants from her previous exercise. His thumbs traced along those circles, his face showing genuine concern, "What's wrong?"

For some reason, she felt as though she could trust him. (Y/N) should've, of course, she called herself Loki's friend. But it was a different kind of trust. She felt safe.

"N-Nothing." She breathed, looking away.

"Why have you been awake for seventy-five hours?"

(Y/N) sighed, pressing her thumb into her palm, "I can't sleep." She whispered, "And when I do, I have nightmares."

The God brushed a hand through her hair, pushing down her hood before his arms went around her body, picking her up bridally. He walked through the floor and back to her room.

"What are you doing?"

Loki gently placed her on the bed before lying next to her, sighing, "I can't stop the nightmares from occurring, but I heard that people feel most safe when they are around others they care about. You said that you wanted to be my friend and help me - the least I can do is return the favour."

(Y/N) smiled up at the God before curling into him. Loki, inexperienced in the art of cuddling, hesitantly put his arm around her waist, pulling the female closer until she was practically laying on him.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, Loki." She grinned, only just realising how tired she actually was.

The God chuckled, "Maybe not."

(Y/N) let out a small yawn before whispering, "Thank you."

\------

It was eleven o'clock when (Y/N) sat up from her slumber, and the body that helped her sleep was no longer present. She frowned, running a hang through her hair - _she didn't have any nightmares._

Sighing, she slumped back down, staring up at the ceiling. Never would she thought Loki would do that for her - he didn't seem like the kind of person for sentiment. Perhaps the noise she was making just irritated him and he wanted to sleep himself.

"Miss (L/N), Mr Stark has requested your presence in the lab." JARVIS spoke, "I've also run tests on your diagnostics and the results come up as insomnia. I suggest talking about this to Dr Banner the next time you see him. I've already sent him the results."

(Y/N) sighed again, nodding, "Thanks, JARVIS."

She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and had a quick shower before getting dressed into a plain (F/C) t-shirt and jeans. Walking through the hall, she poked her head into Loki's room, noticing him asleep on his bed.

(Y/N) walked over to him, she brushed her hand through his silky locks before leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss onto his forehead, "Thank you." she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her before going to Tony's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit shorter but I hope you're enjoying the story! :)


	15. 15: Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (B/F) = Best Friend's Name [A/N: or just some random name]  
> (N/N) = Nickname

_"Aw, look at her cry and whimper!" a boy snickered, throwing another punch at the young girl, "No wonder you're such a disappointment to your parents."_

_"S-Shut up!" (Y/N) cowered further into the corner, desperately trying to avoid the hits. She didn't to hurt them because she knew that it wasn't their true self. Her parents didn't only experiment on her, but other innocent child as well._

_At first they brought in children for (Y/N) to play around with, as child would. But then they decided to experiment on them and make her watch, pleading and begging them to stop hurting her friends._

_"Ha, listen to her stutter!" another of her former friends chuckled darkly, stalking towards her, "You're so weak and pathetic."_

_(Y/N) stared at (B/F), fear in her eyes. She knew that they didn't mean it, but it still hurt, "S-Stay away!"_

_"Do you really think I'd be afraid of a weakling like you?" (B/F) laughed with the other children, whatever her parents injecting into them messing with their heads._

_(B/F) went to hit her again, but out of pure subconsciousness and defence, (Y/N)'s palms blasted them back with a light energy beam. A few other children screamed, but (Y/N) ignored their pleas and cries, "I told you to stay back!"_

_And that's when she first killed someone - it was pure accidental, but she still did it._

_After everything quietened down, the only thing that could be heard was (Y/N)'s sniffles as she held (B/F) close to her, rocking them back and forth, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_A small chuckled was heard, and (Y/N) tensed, immediately knowing who it was, "Well done, daughter, you truly are a monster."_

_\-----_

"So, when you unleash your power, light energy comes from your palms?" (Y/N) nodded to the dark skinned male sat next to Peter on the opposite side of the table, "That is so cool."

(Y/N) chuckled quietly, "You would think."

Tony had suggested that (Y/N) should hang out with Peter today. He said that she'd been cooped up in the tower for a while and should explore New York more, which is why Peter was there. (Y/N) and Peter were good friends, and Peter had introduced one of his friends to her also.

Ned pouted, "Why does all my friends have exciting lives and then there's just me with my Lego Death Star!"

Peter laughed, "Ned, you're the most important - you're the guy in the chair!"

"Yeah, I am." he grinned, bouncing right back, "You'd be lost without me!"

"And plus that Lego Death Star is pretty cool," (Y/N) commented, "I don't think I would have the patience for something like that."

All three chuckled before Ned hit the table, "And you all get to hang out with Tony Stark! That's pretty cool!"

(Y/N) nodded, "And God's." she mumbled, but Ned still heard her.

"See, that's exactly what I mean, you get to hang out with Thor - you're lives are so cool!"

(Y/N) flinched slightly, but didn't make a comment - her life wasn't always this way. Sometimes she catches herself wishing she was just a normal kid like everyone else, it seemed so much easier that way. She wouldn't have the burden of the weight of responsibility on her shoulders.

Peter noticed (Y/N)'s silence, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, tapping her hand.

(Y/N) smiled tightly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Parker didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't make any further comment. Tony had told him a rough outline of her past, and he knew that not every hero's 'life was cool'.

Ned spoke again, "But (Y/N), if you have this amazing power, why don't you use it like Peter does?"

"Ned-" Peter began with a worried voice but (Y/N) stopped him.

"It's okay, Peter." (Y/N) sighed before responding to Ned's question, "I'll just say that my life wasn't great before SHIELD found me. And when they did, people were afraid of me, and feared what I could do. Mr Stark helped me a lot, and helped me train and become the person I am today. But it still doesn't stop the fact that people will always fear me. SHIELD never told the government that I'm alive, so I don't know whether they know or not."

"How can people be afraid of you?" Ned asked, "You're such an amazing person and it's such an amazing gift! I don't know how it came about, but I can understand it must've not been good. But people should feel protected by you!"

"He's right, (N/N)." Peter grinned, "Even if you feel like your powers are a burden, they make you - _you_! They make you unique! And you are! You're one of a kind!"

(Y/N) smiled at the two boys as they tried to make her feel better, "Thanks, guys. That really means a lot."

Ned cheered, raising his milkshake, "Best friends forever!" Both Peter and (Y/N) laughed, clinking their glasses with him.

\-----

"Enjoy your day out with Spider-boy?" a snarky voice asked as (Y/N) entered the floor.

She looked over to Loki who was sat at the kitchen island, "It's Spider- _M_ _an_ , and yes I did, thank you."

Loki rolled his eyes, sipping his tea, "I thought you were supposed to be looking after me?"

"Aw, did you miss your babysitter?" she grinned, grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the side.

"No, I just had to put up with my oaf of a brother come talk to me." he snapped, leading (Y/N) to flinch at his outburst.

She glared at him, "What the heck is your problem?"

"Nothing." he muttered, walking away and to his room.

(Y/N) sighed, "JARVIS?"

"I'm afraid that Loki's foul mood has been caused by an argument between him and his brother." the AI responded.

"Show me the footage."


	16. 16: Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_Loki sighed, sitting down at the kitchen island with a bored expression on his face. He missed (Y/N)'s company. He'd grown rather fond of the mortal recently and he didn't know why. JARVIS had told him as soon as he woke up that she had gone out for the day with that Spider_ _-_ _boy, and he felt a strange surge of feeling washing over him, yet he couldn't de_ _scribe_ _what it was._

_A loud voice broke the silence and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hello, dearest brother!" Thor boomed, smiling, "Where's Lady (Y/N)?"_

_"Out." he simply muttered in reply._

_"And you've not yet tried to leave again?" Thor asked, crossing his arms._

_"No, because thanks to you, Odin stripped my power from me." Loki hissed, glaring at the blond God standing before him._

_Thor sighed, "Loki, it was merely a precaution. Our father-"_

_"Your father." the God of Mischief corrected him._

_"Odin wants you to learn, as do I and as does our mother."_

_Loki looked up at him, "Learn what?" he spat._

_"Learn that you are not above Midgardians!" Thor snapped, trying his best not to lose his patience with his brother, "Loki, mortals are kind creatures if you watch them. They aren't made to be ruled - their place is different to ours."_

_Loki chuckled, "You call them kind? The are monsters compared to me." he looked down, "You heard what they did to (Y/N)."_

_"Yes, I agree, some are heartless, but that does not mean you rule them. The throne would suit you ill if you believe that."_

_"I deserve a throne!" Loki shouted back, "After every lie I've been told, don't you think I deserve something?!"_

_Thor chuckled, "Do you truly not realise that you have been given something? Mother and father cared for you with all their heart. You have-"_

_"Mother is the only one that I believe cared about me." Loki interrupted the God of Thunder, turning to face him, "Odin would've rather not looked at me. You where always out galivanting with your friends who didn't even spare me a second glance. I was left to my own accords in the castle. I stayed away from everyone, watching you, the golden child, Odin's pride and joy, from afar, wishing that someday it would be like when we were children." Loki chuckled grimly, turning away, "That day will never come."_

_"Brother, that day can come again." Thor stepped closer, "But you refuse to change. You can be better than this, Loki."_

_The raven-haired God looked at Thor with a small smile and shook his head, "I don't know how," Thor didn't respond and after a few minutes of silence, Loki spoke again, clenching his fists, "If you've nothing more to say, then leave."_

\------

(Y/N) stood outside of Loki's bedroom door after watching the footage. She knocked gently, praying that he would respond. But with no answer, she stepped in, noticing his room in a complete mess.

The walls had punch marks, his bed covers had been thrown across the room and the books he was borrowing were ripped and the pages scattered everywhere. _Did the argument truly bother him that much?_

"Loki?" She turned and noticed his figure out on the balcony, staring out at the city. He seemed to look out onto views when he was angry or just thinking.

"Leave me alone, (Y/N)." He muttered.

However in that mutter, (Y/N) could hear every emotion he's ever bottled up. All of his hate, his anger and his sadness all flowed through those four words.

Loki tensed as he felt arms wrap around his torso, but it didn't last long as (Y/N) let go and began to walk away. The God grabbed her wrist, making (Y/N) flinch, "Wait... don't..." he looked anywhere but her, struggling to find the words to say, "...don't..."

(Y/N) smiled gently, and wrapped her arms tightly around him again, "I'm not leaving, Loki." She whispered. The God hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair as he weakened slightly.

He swore he'd never show weakness in front of mortals, in front of anyone, and yet here he was.

And he didn't care.

"Come with me." (Y/N) whispered, holding his hand and pulling him out of his room and towards the elevator.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going out somewhere."

"But I'm not allowed to leave." Loki reminded her.

(Y/N) shrugged, "JARVIS, garage, please. And don't tell Mr Stark where we are going."

"Of course, Miss (L/N)." the AI responded.

"Where _are_ we going?" Loki asked as they reached the garage, (Y/N) leading them to a monochrome Audi R8 at the end of all the cars.

The female simply grinned at him, "Just somewhere I like to go when I think."

\-----

Loki's emerald orbs widened when they reached their destination. It was a beach, far out from the Stark tower. With the setting sun, it cast a shadow across the sand, giving it a calm and peaceful setting.

The God turned to the female, "I thought you never went out in New York?"

"No, but Miss Potts brought me out here with Natasha one time. It was my first girl's day out with them and I've always found it a good place to think whenever I visited Stark tower." (Y/N) responded.

They walked along the beach, listening to the wave gently crash against the sand, until they found a spot to settle and sit. "What happens if Stark finds out?" Loki asked.

"You worry a lot for someone who didn't have a care in the world about six months ago." (Y/N) chuckled, looking at him.

"I'm not worried for me. I just don't want you to get into trouble." He responded.

"You're so caring." (Y/N) smirked, nudging him.

They stared out to sea for a while, just enjoying the peace until Loki spoke again, "That day, when we first met - why couldn't I take control of you?" The God noticed her tense and quickly said, "You don't have to tell me if-"

"It's fine. I trust you enough to tell you." (Y/N) mumbled, looking back at him.

Loki's emerald orbs widened slightly, "You... do?"

(Y/N) nodded before unbuttoning the top of her t-shirt, and showing him the arc reactor on her chest. The God frowned, gently touching the device, "You have that too?"

The female sighed and nodded, redoing her shirt and turning completely towards him, "I've had it pretty much as soon as I got here. Dr Banner noticed that whatever they injected me with was attacking my heart, so he suggested that Mr Stark place an arc reactor on my chest like his."

"At first Mr Stark was completely against it. He didn't want to have to put me through it and tried to come up with another solution. But when I began to get a high fever due to my issue, he had no choice but to immediately install it."

Loki's face read anger when she looked back up at him, "Lokes?"

The God suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, "Those wretched mortals are despicable for what they've done to you." he seethed, "I wish I could end their existence.

(Y/N) chuckled, a small glint flashing over her eyes, "Don't worry, I already taken that debt from them."

"You did?"

(Y/N) nodded, "Thor said that I may regret it, but I tell you what - I don't. I got my revenge on those that hurt me and it felt... good."

Loki hummed, still holding her closer, "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you again."

(E/C) eyes looked up to the God and smiled slightly, a small chuckle leaving her, "Don't waste your time on me. There are people out there who've got clean hands that deserve to be saved."

"You're never a waste of my time." Loki muttered, resting his chin on her head, "I won't let anyone touch you, or experiment on you ever again. You deserve so much better."


	17. 17: Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_"Don't worry. He may seem really mean, but underneath it all he's a big softy." Natasha told the teenager standing by the door, "He will work you to your hardest, but it's all worth it in the end."_

_(E/C) eyes worried looked over at the male, staring at his tall stance. A dark mop of hair dropped over his face and reached his shoulders. She saw the metal arm, moving as if it were normal until he held out his hand to her._

_"Hey, I'm Bucky." he spoke, waiting for her to react._ _(Y/N) drew a breath before slowly walking over to him, grabbing his hand to shake it. He nodded in approval, "Wow, strong grip."_

_"(Y/N)'s had some training through me," Natasha spoke, "But I thought she may be able to bond with you more, Barnes."_

_Bucky nodded, "I understand what you've been through (Y/N). Although it's not the same, people used to experiment on me as well." he told her, "Nat told me to assess your skills, maybe try and improve them."_

_Throughout the afternoon, (Y/N) was put under immense pressure. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the competition, but Bucky was far stronger than her in many ways. First off, his bionic arm gave him that extra strength and second, he was much larger than her and could crush her in an instant._

_"Come on, (Y/N), more power!" he snapped._

_Through the training exercises, he had become much more strict, making sure to assess her to her limit. He wanted to see what she could and could not keep up with, telling him what she needed to improve on._

_(Y/N) swung her arm around again before ducking quickly as he attacked. His shoulder length locks covered his dark analysing eyes, watching every move she made. She brought her arm around again, but he gripped it in his metal palm, yanking her towards him._

_"You have powers, right?" (Y/N) nodded, "Then use them. Yes, you may not always be able to rely on them, but when you have them, use them to your advantage. Many would kill for the power you have - don't underestimate it."_

_\-----_

"Where the hell have you two been?" Loki and (Y/N) looked in the direction of the voice, watching as Clint made an appearance,  "Stark is beyond pissed at you and it's nearly four in the morning!"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, dumping the keys to the car on the side, "Why?"

"Why?" he chuckled, "Because you took a prisoner out of isolation. Thor is out looking for you two!"

The female sighed, dragging the God to the elevator, "Loki hasn't done anything bad."

"Did you forget about New York?"

"It's always about New York, isn't it?" (Y/N) snapped, noticing Natasha and Dr Banner walk through the hallway and look at her, "Why can't you people think of the fact that maybe, just maybe, Loki really has changed."

"We've no reason to believe he has." Natasha spoke, "He's already escaped once, and with this incident, we thought he'd tried again and taken you."

"Well he didn't. If anything I took him." she seethed, clenching her fists, "None of you seem to appreciate the fact that Loki has also been there for me. He's helped me more than you know. He's not the enemy anymore."

Before anyone could respond, (Y/N) spoke to the AI, "My floor, JARVIS."

"I'm afraid Mr Stark has requested your presence in his lab, Miss (L/N)." he answered.

(Y/N) dragged a hand through her hair with a groan, leaning against the elevator wall, "Fine, take me to Mr Stark's lab!"

\-----

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of my friend!"

"You _friend_ now, huh?" Tony glared at the teenager in front of him, "He's still a dangerous God of Pranks, whatever he is."

"God of Mischief." Loki corrected him, standing at the edge of the heated argument.

"No, you zip it, Reindeer Games." Stark snapped at him before turning back to (Y/N), "You're lucky Fury doesn't know about this, young lady. You took a criminal off the premises knowing full well that he could-"

"He can't do anything!" (Y/N) shouted, stamping her foot, "He can't do anything because Odin stripped him of his powers. He can't do anything because people see him as the enemy and I'm sick of it!"

"We see him as the enemy because he _is_ the enemy." Tony answered, dropping the screwdriver on the desk before walking towards her, "Or did you forget?"

"I couldn't ever forget, but he's paid his debt. He hasn't done anything wrong since he's been with me, other than maybe that small escape, but even then, he didn't do anything did he?" She asked, "He didn't because he's changed."

"How could you possibly see if he's changed?" Stark spat.

"Because I care enough to look!" (Y/N) shouted angrily, "None of you in this building care about him, just like no one did when he was in prison. Loki has learned. Why can't any of you see that rather than judge him as soon as he steps in the room? All he needed was a friend, someone who cared about him, someone to be there for him! You all look at him like he's the enemy, so no wonder he doesn't like any of you-"

"Agent (L/N)."

"WHAT!" (Y/N) snapped before facing Director Fury, "...Sir."

"I see you've caused quite the disruption here at Stark tower." Fury walked over to her, ignoring the God standing there. (Y/N) glared at the ground, fists clenched, "I'm glad to see you're awake. Now maybe you can shift that anger over into a mission."

With gritted teeth, she snatched the folder from him and walked away, Loki trailing behind her, "Of course, Sir."

"Be ready in two hours. I expect you to be in full uniform and ready to leave."

\-----

(Y/N) yelled angrily, fists rapidly hitting the punching bag until at long last it swung enough to fly off it's hinges and across the room. It crashed into the kitchen cupboards, shattering the glass and breaking multiple dishes inside.

She breathed heavily, still staring at the mess she made, "Why can't they see that you're not the enemy anymore?"

"But I am the enemy." Loki responded, standing in the lounge area and away from the destruction she has caused.

(Y/N) swiftly turned around to him, "Don't do that," she pointed at Loki, "Don't you dare say that about yourself."

"But it's true." he muttered, green eyes finding her (E/C) ones.

She walked over to him, fists still tightly clenched, "No, you're not. You've changed. You've become better." She growled angrily, "And no one cares enough to see it!" she snapped, walking past him and out the balcony door for some fresh air.

Loki slowly followed behind, slightly confused by this female. He didn't understand what he was feeling. (Y/N) was standing up for him, she was partially betraying her friends and SHIELD by being on Loki's side, and she didn't seem to care or worry about it.

He'd never had anyone fighting for him. The God was usually the one fighting everyone else, shrouding himself in the hatred they had for him - that's the only way he got attention. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three always hated him, and the only attention he got from them was when they were warning him not to betray Thor.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, watching her knuckles whiten on the balcony railing.

"I don't know." she muttered, staring out at the city.

"You have to do better than 'I don't know'." he spoke. Loki had to know. No one had made him feel this way before, and he had to know why. _Why did she make him feel like this? Like he was... loved._

(Y/N) turned, try to speak the words she did not know. Itwas strange – different. She couldn't be sure what it was because she was so inexperiencedin this emotion. It was new and... she hated it. But every time Loki was there,it burst something inside – every time. And she didn't hate it anymore.

"Because I... you-you... ugh!" she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Why won't you answer?" Loki asked, getting slightly angry.

"I can't!" she snapped at him, light energy evaporating from her palms at her anger.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't know!" she yelled back at him, stepping closer, sizing up to him despite being much shorter, "I can't tell you why because I don't know! This is new, I've never cared about someone or wanted to protect someone so strongly as I do you! I've never known or felt whatever this is!"

Loki's arms suddenly gripped (Y/N)'s jacket, yanking her closer until his lips connected with hers. It was a sudden, fast movement that caught her off-guard. The kiss was hard and passionate, full of all the words neither of them could say.

After a frozen moment of shock, (Y/N)'s orbs slowly closed, arms reaching up and over his shoulders. Loki's hands unclenched from the jacket, slipping down to wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands gently ran through his silky, raven locks, tugging slightly when his hand went a little further than what she would've like.

_Pervert._

She could feel Loki smirk slightly into the kiss, but she ignored it, tilting her head slightly for a different angle. Loki slowly pulled back, eyes still closed, "That's what this is." He breathed lightly.

They stayed silent, the tingle of each other still on their lips, until a voice broke them apart, "Miss (L/N), you're required for a mission in five minutes." JARVIS spoke.

(Y/N) opened her orbs, staring into the God's emerald pools staring right back at her. No words could be formed between the two anymore, but Loki still held her tightly in his embrace.

"I..." she looked down, gently removing his arms from her before stepping away, giving him one last glance before walking away and to the elevator.


	18. 18: Agent, Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_"Never let them get their arms around you."_

_"Always observe your surroundings. Don't let them trap you."_

_"Use your powers when you get the chance. That or leave them as a surprise attack."_

_"Always be on guard."_

\------

_'Agent (L/N), report your status immediately.'_

"I'm almost on target. They'll never see me coming." (Y/N) whispered back, "I'm on the North side of the building."

_'Agent (Y/N), we specifically told you not to go that way.'_

"It was the easiest way in!" she rolled her eyes.

_'And the most difficult way out.'_

"Chill out, it's not going to be-"

"(Y/N)."

The female flinched, turning around at the sudden voice. _Why did it sound familiar? Awfully familiar._

_'Agent (L/N), is something wrong?'_

"No, everything's-"

"(Y/N) (L/N)."

She tensed again at the voice, holding up the pistol in her hands straight in front of her. Her breathing was the only thing that she could hear, that voice sending a panic jolt through her - _where had she heard that from?_

_'Agent (L/N) report immediately.'_

A figure moved from the dark and into the light, causing all of (Y/N)'s body to freeze. Her eyes stared fearfully at the being before her. He smiled, a dark, malicious smile that caused her to shiver. _Always be on guard._

"Zola?" she whispered, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. She watched as his static figure stepped closer, grinning - _Arnim Zola_. He kept walking until he was right in front of the gun, staring at it disappointedly.

"You disappoint me, (Y/N)." he muttered, "I didn't think that a being with your skill would need such a pathetic weapon."

The gun was getting shaky in her hands as she stared at the glitchy male before her - _he may have been a hologram, but he was still dangerous._

(Y/N) swallowed again, "I-I thought you died?"

He chuckled, "I uploaded myself into a computer. How could I possibly die?"

"But Mr Rogers, Natasha - you died when you tried to kill them!" she glared at him, remembering how he hurt her friends trying to save the Winter Soldier.

"It's such a shame that they didn't die - it meant I had to wait longer to get my hands on you." He grinned darkly, making (Y/N) wish she could just wipe that smirk off his face.

 _'(Y/N), report now!'_ the voice on the communicator grew more frantic. Zola tilted his static head towards the device, giving her a pointed look.

(Y/N) grabbed the communicator and shakily brought it up to her lips, "I'm fine." She turned it off before anyone could reply, glaring at the hologrammed man in front of her, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, no. I don't want anything from you." He spoked, walking around her, "You see, I did want to get back what was once mine, but now I've seen it's gone to such good use - I can't waste it, can I?'

(Y/N) clenched her fists, her anger heating up the light energy in her palms but she forced it back, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he sneered, standing right in front of her, leaning down to her height, "I'm talking about the very energy that runs through your blood, the very light your body clings onto! All of that raw power has seeped into you, and into your system that it's impossible to retrieve."

(Y/N) stared back at him, "Do you plan to take it back?"

Even though he was a static hologram, his grin was very clear, and very sinister, "Oh, no, I don't plan on taking anything back. I plan on making it better."

At once, soldiers rushed in the room, surrounding the teenager with heavy weaponry. _Always observe your surroundings. Don't let them trap you._

Zola stepped back in line with them, "Now, you're going to come with us, or we'll take you by force."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." (Y/N) snapped, "Your technology helped my parents make the first fifteen years of my life hell - do you really expect me to comply to your demands?"

Zola shrugged, "Not really, but it doesn't matter either way. I'll get what I want."

Two soldiers suddenly snatched hold of her arms and began dragging her somewhere, but she immediately recoiled, yanking her arms back. _Never let them get their arms around you._ The men seemed stunned for a second, but their faces scrunched with pain as soon as her fists slammed against them.

"Don't you need to call your petty friends for back up? Won't you need a hero to save you?" Zola mocked, giving her a pouty face.

(Y/N) ground her teeth together, holding her fists up in a defending position, "I don't need no hero."

All soldiers seemed to attack at once, rushing towards her like a sea of enemies. _Use your powers when you get the chance. That or leave them as a surprise attack._ (Y/N) breathed deeply before a powerful burst of light energy enveloped her hands and she leapt, spinning in the air to knock all of the men off guard.

They stumbled, many continuing to stand back up and fight, but Zola sighed, "No, guys- you're-" he gritted his teeth as the yells continued to erupt from his men and nothing came from the female, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

(Y/N) swung her fist back, preparing to slam it against another male until something blasted towards her and struck her back. She slammed into the wall at the far end, groaning in pain. She weakly stood, clenching her fists. Whatever had just hit absorbed a lot of her energy, causing her to loose her strength for a moment.

Vision hazy, she realized the fist aiming towards her when it was too late, causing her to fly back again at the force, grunting, "Psychopath."

Something latched onto her upper arm, digging into her flesh. She breathed heavily, eyes widening when she realised what it was.

_No... No, no, no. Not again._

She tried to claw it off, but the band immediately shocked her, sending her body into a surge of pure agony that made her yell out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as it stopped, pressing up against the wall.

(Y/N) could feel his hologram kneel beside her, and she flinched away as his static fingers swiped across her cheek, "D-Don't touch me." she spat.

Zola tilted his head, "You're parents did a good job of turning you into this. But I can make you into your ultimate form. A living weapon. Someone that will give not only children nightmares, but the bravest of adults too."

"N-No..." she stuttered, but her eyes were already seeing black dots from the impacts her body had taken from the enemy.

"Soon," Zola whispered, his lips peeling back into a malicious grin, "Soon, you'll be perfect."


	19. 19: Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_(Y/N) tugged at the restraints, watching as the man behind the glass grinned at her, "Now, now, (Y/N), stop struggling. This won't hurt a bit."_

_"Yeah, that's what you said last time." she spat, clenching her fists as a shock ran through her veins, making her slam her head back into the chair, trying to suppress her groan._

_"You know better than to go running your mouth." he sneered, walking into the room and producing a large needle._

_(Y/N)'s glassy orbs widened at the piece of equipment and began struggling harshly, attempting anything to remove herself from the chains that bound her still, "W-What is that?"_

_He flicked the tube, a malicious grin spreading across his face, "This is from a friend of mine. Arnim Zola. He's a biochemist and is specialised in the chemical and physico-chemical processes that occur in living organisms."_

_She stared at the needle with an increasing amount of fear - who knew what that idiot put in there!_

_"W-What's it going to do to me?"_

_"Improve you." he stated and began walking closer._

_(Y/N) freaked out again, thrashing around, "NO! Don't come near me! Don't you touch me!" she screamed, wide-eyed and struggling, "Get away from me!"_

_Her father simply smirked, gripping hold of her bruised arm before jamming the needle into her flesh._

_\------_

"Where's Agent (L/N)?" Black Widow slammed into Fury's office on the helicarrier, the rest of the Avengers falling behind her. After an urgent message from SHIELD, all Avengers were called to be on board right away. Thor had dragged Loki with him, not trusting his brother alone in Stark tower. Loki also insisted on coming - he wanted to know what happened to his phoenix right now.

Director Fury didn't even flinch when the heroes stormed into his large office, continuing to stare out the window. After a few moments, he sighed, "Agent (L/N) has been taken."

"What?" Loki breathed, anger flooding through his veins, "What do you mean she's been taken?!"

Fury turned to face them, looking as lost as most, "We received reports of signs of struggling through her communicator, and despite her saying she was fine, many of the Agents on the mission didn't believe her. A few hurried to her location, but when they got there, it was too late."

"This happened yesterday, and you are only telling us today?" Tony snapped angrily.

"We had to be sure. I had my Agents look high and low for (Y/N) - there's no sign of her at the facility." the director rubbed his forehead from the headache that was beginning to occur.

"So, why did she go alone?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms, "(Y/N) has only just begun going out onto field missions, so why on Earth would you let her go solo?"

"I didn't. She insisted she go alone - she knew where she was going, after all." Fury muttered.

"Hold on," Stark clenched his fists, "You mean you sent her on a mission to the place we saved her from? And you didn't think of sending someone else?" he snapped.

"She was perfect for the job! She knew her way around the building, it made it easier." Fury stated, "(Y/N) knew as soon as she got that file were she was going."

"She didn't read the file."

Fury turned his attention to the God of Mischief who had spoken, "Excuse me?"

Loki's glare hardened as he stared at the desk, "(Y/N) never read that file. She spent the two hours taking her anger out on the punchbag and then we-" he paused, rethinking his words, "Then she left when Stark's AI told her."

Director Fury visible ground his teeth, "For God's sake. Well no wonder she was unprepared! The first thing she should've done was at least scan the file to see what she was going up against!"

"It's you're fault for not warning her." Clint spoke, "You should've told her to consequences beforehand anyway!"

"Well, with the little stunt she pulled with taking Loki off the premises, there was no time." Fury shot back.

"You know about that?" Stark asked.

"Of course I know about that - I'm the director of SHIELD for heavens sake. Do you think I just sit around on my ass all day or something, Stark?" Fury glared at him, "I would be the first person to know if a criminal was away from their prison."

"In all honesty, Stark tower is barely a prison." Clint muttered.

"With all due respect, Director, I think it was your position to tell Lady (Y/N) in person, whether you had time or not." Thor told Fury.

"(Y/N) is a highly skilled individual. I would've thought she'd be smart enough to read the files." Fury answered.

"Even so, you should've considered the consequences." Banner spoke up for the first time, his face pulled into a glare, "Do you know how long it's taken her to get over her former home? She still has nightmares to this day, over three years later, and with this little stunt, it may take her longer to recover. Who knows what's happened or going to happen to her!"

Natasha gripped his hand tightly, smoothing the back on his hand with her thumb when she saw the veins on his neck begin to turn green.

"You mean to tell me that you sent her to a place that caused her pain?" Loki seethed, stepping forward only to be held back by his blond brother, "The reason for her night terrors, the reason why she fears her powers - _you sent her back to that place_?"

"Who knew you were so protective over a mortal, Loki." Fury answered.

"So what if I am?" Loki growled, "(Y/N)'s been there for me, offered me a friendship that I never knew I wanted until I met her. And now you're telling me that she's possibly been taken again by the same people I promised to protect her from?"

The Avengers stared at the God of Mischief in shock. Maybe (Y/N) was right - maybe he truly had changed and none of them bothered to notice.

Before Fury could respond, JARVIS spoke up on Tony's small tablet, "Sir, I'm receiving a call from an unknown person."

Stark flipped his screen to project it as he answered, before the male appeared that caused Steve, Bucky and Natasha to tense. "Zola?" Captain whispered, shock covering his voice, "But... No, you were destroyed!"

Armin's static face gave them a sickening grin as he laughed, "You can never destroy me. As long as I'm in the system, I will never go!"

"Where's (Y/N)?!" Tony demanded, plugging his device into SHIELD's computers and trying to track the call.

"Oh, silly me!" he tilted the camera slightly, "The darling child is right here!"

Loki froze in his brother's hold as he looked at the struggling teenager bound in chains. They couldn't hear it, but they could see her lips peel back as she shouted, knuckles white as she clenched her fists, trying anything to break free.

"And at by nightfall, she will be the most powerful, the most fearless, the most strongest being on this planet. Her power will be unparalleled, you'll never find a match for her." Zola let out a maniacal laugh, his figure glitching, "And there's nothing you can do to stop it. She will defeat you all, breaking down SHIELD like confetti. There will be nowhere you can hide where she won't find you."

And the screen went black.

"Tracking unsuccessful, Sir." JARVIS responded in a monotone voice. Stark gritted his teeth, punching the desk harshly. He quickly rose to his feet and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Who the hell was that lunatic?" Clint asked, fists clenched by his sides.

Natasha and Steve glanced at each other with the same knowing expression. Bucky looked up from the ground, bionic fist tightened into a ball, "That, was Arnim Zola - he worked for HYDRA."


	20. 20: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

A hoarse scream seethed between (Y/N)'s clenched teeth. Sweat coated her forehead and slid down her stomach, head flush back against the headrest as the shocks stopped for a moment, giving her time to breath.

(Y/N) panted, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them - she won't show this asshole her pain.

Zola's hologram grinned, walking over to her shaking figure, "Having fun, Project?"

She gritted her teeth, _that name._ The name that the scientists mocked her with. The name that told her she was no more than a mere experiment - _a weapon_. (Y/N) turned her head away, shutting her eyes, knowing that the torture had only just begun.

The biochemist tilted his head, staring at the arc reactor in her chest, "Did Stark install this?" he asked. A glitchy finger reached out to poke it, and (Y/N) tensed. Even if he was just a hologram, his physical touches still felt real and it sickened her. Her arms and legs were strapped to the chair, not allowing her to do anything to slap him away.

"Don't touch me." she spat, showing him her glare through her glassy, (E/C) eyes.

Zola snickered at her, "By the end of this, I wouldn't dare - you'll be too powerful for anyone to stop." he grinned, "At least I'll be the one controlling you."

His eyes slid down her arms and looked at the limiter that were locked around her wrists, "Vibranium inhibitor rings." he nodded, "Not too shabby, Stark." Zola mumbled before clasping his glitchy hand around the band.

Within a second the limiter was crushed and falling through his hologrammed palm, clattering to the floor. _The strongest metal on Earth just crumbled like a biscuit under his hand._ (Y/N)'s eyes widened, "No! Don't do that! Stop it!" she yelled, struggling to remove her other arm away from him.

"Why?" Zola smirked, "What lies have they been feeding you?"

"You can't take them off. I'll overpower and kill myself, you bastard!" she snapped. Her head whipped to the side, eyes widened from the slap she'd just received. The sting rose along her cheek as she turned to glare at him, "Dick." she seethed.

"Do you really think SHIELD put these on you to help you control your power?" Arnim laughed, shaking his head, "They put them on you because they're _afraid_ of what you can do. These inhibitor rings aren't to control your power, they're there to stop you from overpowering _them_!"

(Y/N) shook her head, teeth still ground together, "You're wrong. They wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh, wouldn't they?" Zola walked around in front of her, "Who's to say that SHIELD is any different to HYDRA. They both experiment on people, they both control people - you're just a pawn to them, Project."

"I'm not a pawn." she spat.

"Of course, you're not. I know you're not. But they don't think that." he returned to her side, wrapping his hand around the limiter, "These are the true chains that stop you from your ultimate power!"

His hologrammed fist clenched tightly around her wrist, "And can't you see? I'm not the one destroying them. The power radiating from your body is enough to damage them." He grinned, crushing the limiter. (Y/N) let out a yell of agony at the sudden surge of power running through her, attacking each and every muscle and bone. Zola watched at her veins turned white through her skin, grinning menacingly - she'll be perfect soon.

(Y/N) panted as the power stopped flowing through her, and she turned to face the man who caused her more pain, "I'm not a weapon for you, or for anyone." she heaved, "I don't belong to you."

Zola hummed, walking towards the door, "That power inside you is what made you strong - can you guess who made that?"

"Then take it away from me!" (Y/N) yelled, "I don't want it, I hate it! It's taken me to hell and back because of you!"

"It's already in your system." Zola smirked, "If I were to remove it, it would prove... fatal." A chuckle left him and he walked away without another word.

(Y/N) stared at the veins in her wrists, watching them fade from glowing back to normal. (E/C) pools widened when she stared at the thin wrist band still on her, and a small grin lifted her lips.

\------

Tony shouted angrily, sweeping every piece of equipment and paper off his desk in one quick moment. He said that no one else would hurt her - he _promised_ her. And now here he was, trying to locate the stolen girl with every last hope that JARVIS was able to get close enough to find something.

Anything would be better than nothing.

"Mr Stark?"

Tony turned in the direction of the door, looking at the brown haired boy standing there, "Hey, Pete." he answered before turning away, burying his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, walking over to his mentor and sitting on a stool beside the billionaire.

"I failed, Peter." Stark breathed, glancing at the screen, "I promised I would keep her safe. And she's gone."

"Are you talking about... (Y/N)?" Tony nodded silently, looking away from the teenager next to him, "What happened? Where is she?"

"HYDRA's taken her back. She's being experimented on right now and no one here knows where she is." Tony muttered, "JARVIS is trying to locate them using the phone call I received but..." They looked at the screen, still bleeping like the past day, "I can't."

"Mr Stark, you're Iron Man, right?" Peter asked, leading the genius to nod, "When he first built his Mark I, that didn't all go according to plan, did it?" Again, Tony shook his head, "And you went freestyle for the most part with hardly any technical help. You didn't always depend on the suit, or JARVIS, despite how good he is. So, why are you now?"

Tony paused, glancing around the room until he landed on a shifting device, "That's a good speech, Peter, but I don't think I'm going to need to track her for much longer." He pointed towards another table.

Peter looked up, watching as (Y/N)'s forearm protectors shot into the air, hovering there for a moment as if it was trying to turn in the direction of the female before shooting through the glass in that direction. The teenager grinned, looking down, "Hey, Droney, follow that device."

Tony nodded to the younger male, both watching the metallic spider shoot in the same direction before staring after the devices, "That'a girl." he pressed his communicator, "Avengers, assemble - I've got a lead on (Y/N)."


	21. 21: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

_"You can't escape it. Why fight it at all?" the female asked, holding a dark purple notebook in her hands._

_(Y/N) clenched her fists, the veins on her wrists whitening as she tried to yank herself away from the restraints, "I can try."_

_The women simply smiled, stepping in front of her daughter, "You know you'll never win against this - you will_ **_always_ ** _comply. It's already in your bloodstream and you can't escape it."_

_Darkened (E/C) eyes looked up from under her lashes, glaring at the female she once called her mother, "I'm not a winter soldier."_

_"No." the lady smiled, "You're something much more weaker to the defiance and much stronger to fight against."_

_"I will escape it. Eventually, you'll no longer be able to control me."_

_"Today is not that day." the woman hummed, flipping through the pages of the notebook, "Zola labelled these specifically for this - you will learn to do as we say."_

_"Never." (Y/N) spat. She'd heard stories of the man with the metal arm who escaped this - it was possible. If he could do it, so could she._

_"Let's find out, shall we?" the female grinned, before turning to the right page and beginning, "Эхо._ **_[echo]._ ** _"_

_"No." (Y/N) breathed, yanking with wide-eyes at the restraints._

_"Музыка_ **_[music]_ ** _. Побаловать_ **_[indulge]_ ** _."_

_"Stop."_

_"Голос_ **_[voice]_ ** _." the woman turned, staring at the young teenager as she began to thrash in her bounds, "Надеюсь_ **_[hope]_ ** _."_

_"No." (Y/N) shouted, nails digging deep enough into her palms to draw blood._

_"Бесконечно_ **_[infinitely]_ ** _. Нуля_ **_[zero]_ ** _."_

_The teenager's restraints began to weaken under the pressure forced on them. (Y/N) gritted her teeth, held slamming back against the chair, "STOP!"_

_"Арена_ **_[arena]_ ** _." the woman smirked, noticing the veins along the girl brighten as her power flowed through her._

_(Y/N)'s left hand suddenly became free, and she immediately tried to attack her right, yanking and tugging on the chains with an angry snarl. She tried to ignore the woman before her, "Улучшение_ **_[improvement]_ ** _."_

_But it would already be too late, "Стереотип!_ **_[stereotype]._ ** _"_

_(Y/N)'s arm was released and she dropped to the floor, staring. The woman snapped the notebook closed, squatting down to where she crawled, "(Y/N)?"_

_The female looked up, now staring at the wall in front of her, "...Ready to comply."_

"...Ready to comply."

———

"Don't you dare put me in this piece of contractionary again!"

"You're staying here."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going, Loki."

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Loki asked, clenching his fists, "Who do you think you are to-"

"I'm your brother, who cares very much about you." Thor stated, "I won't let you fight."

"I am more than capable of handling myself." Loki snapped, "I want to fight and protect (Y/N)."

"Why are you so fond of (Y/N)?" Thor asked, stepping closer, "What have you done to her?"

"She's simply become my friend." Loki sized up to his brother, despite being a few inches smaller, "I've never had a friend like her, and I believe that friends are supposed to help each other."

"You truly have changed, brother." Thor smiled, before grabbing his hammer and beginning to walk away from the cell he had caged Loki in again, "I wish I could trust you."

Loki went to run, but the doors closed on him soon enough, trapping him in the same cell he was in the helicarrier, "I've told you to trust my rage, don't you remember that?"

"And look what happened. You faked your own death. Do you truly expect me to believe you a second time?"

"Yes." Loki glared.

Thor smiled sadly, shaking his head, "I can't, brother. Perhaps if you'd have never returned to Midgard, or if you'd never escaped your cell, I might have. But after everything, I cannot put it to risk again." And he walked away without another word.

Loki growled, slamming his fist against the glass. The cell jolted at the sudden movement, causing Loki to freeze. He huffed, standing in the middle of the cell. He had to help (Y/N) - he promised her.

Emerald eyes looked up and closed, the God breathing heavily, "Heimdall, I know you can see me. I know _you've_ no reason to believe me, but _please._ I have to rescue (Y/N) - you of all people should know how much she means to me."

\-----

"Cap, I'm closing in on the location. How's Spider-boy doing?" Stark asked, glaring through the eyes of his suit.

 _'Uhm, Mr Stark - do these jets come with sick bags?'_ Peter mumbled through the earpiece.

Steve chuckled, _'He's hanging in there.'_

"And where's Thor, we need him to-" Tony's orbs widened when a flash of light struck towards him, slamming his Iron Man suit through the trees and into the dirt, "Shit!"

 _'Language.'_ Steve warned, looking out of the quinjet as they reached their location.

Stark's eyes caught sight of the bright flash again, this time directing towards the others, "Bail, guys, bail!" he shouted through the communicator.

Without a second thought, the Avenger's leapt out of the quinjet. Tony watched as Spider-Man swung down, landing perfectly beside him. Peter cheered, "Wow, did you see that landing, Mr Stark? I almost got it just right then!"

"Okay, kid, we've got bigger problems now." Tony told him.

"Oh, yeah, right! Sorry." Peter nodded, getting back into his hero character.

Bucky and Steve landed loudly on the ground beside them, "What the hell was that?" Bucky gritted his teeth, loading his gun. The two SHIELD assassins floated down slowly, landing with the rest of the team.

"What's the plan?" Clint asked, detaching his parachute.

"Well, the Hulk and Thor should be here any minute." Cap spoke, "In the meantime we should worry about-"

"Look out!" Natasha shouted, all of them moving away from the sudden bolt of light.

The Avenger's looked up from the dust, eyes widening when a familiar figure walked into view. Peter stood straight, "Mr Stark, it's (Y/N)."

"Hang on." Steve warned, holding his shield tighter.

(Y/N)'s pace began to speed up, heading straight towards them. Clint's eyes widened, "Oh, shit - move!" Her fists enveloped with light power before racing towards them. Tony went to block her attack, but she threw a light energy blast towards him, knocking him completely off guard.

Iron Man flew back once again, Peter swinging after him to halt his crash. Steve blocked an incoming punch with his shield, but was immediately yanked in the opposite direction by his friend, "Bucky?"

The brown haired male shot towards her, only for (Y/N) to shield herself. In this moment, he ran up to her, clasping hold of her left wrist and twisting it. In that short second of eye contact, the assassin immediately knew. His hesitation allowed (Y/N) to send a light energy charged punch into his gut, sending him flying into Steve and Clint.

All three groaned, leaving Natasha standing. She ran towards her, "(Y/N), it's us!" she shouted, ducking under an incoming attack. (Y/N) followed her movements, dodging the agents kick before throwing a punch her way.

Natasha grunted, kicking her foot up at the female. (Y/N) gritted her teeth, clenching her hands and shooting a light beam towards her. Romanoff was suddenly torn away from the attack by a strong arm, a hammer spinning in front of her as a shield.

Bucky clasped Steve's arm, "It's not her."

Cap looked confused, "Buck, what are you talking about?"

Bucky looked towards (Y/N) as the dust and destruction floated around her, "All she sees is red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if these translations are correct (I used Google)


	22. 22: You Need To Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (N/N) = Nickname

_{FIRST PERSON POV: (Y/N)}_

_I remember the stories._

_I remember the stories of the man who defied HYDRA and got his life back._ _He escaped from them._ _But I heard that another had succeeded_ _in bringing forward the soldier_ _\- yet he still got his sanity back in the end._

_Controlling people is part of their agenda. Improving humanity is their mission but they do it wrong. They take, and they take, and they take and they never return. Because once they've got you - that's it - you're HYDRA's forever._

_Many are experimented on, and very few survive. I can still remember the Winter Soldiers. They became vile, frightful creatures with no limits because of HYDRA. Then they were killed in their sleep. Like I said, they take - and they didn't care who they took from._

_James Buchanan Barnes._

_I remember him now._

_He used to be the one to train them, they said. They made sure the other Winter Soldiers could take him down - and I saw that much in the videos. He may have been the best, but they were relentless, so it didn't bother me to find out they had all been destroyed._

_I had seen so many people be injected and 'treated upon' as HYDRA would call it, but I never expected myself to be caught in the mix._

_The first time was painful. It was like a continuous punch to the gut that struck every nerve, every muscle in my body in one flick. I had never felt anything quite like that before. I thought it'd be only one time, but when they saw my body was accepting the injection, the tested further._

_I felt like a lab rat caught in the cross fire. I had my parents, then... Arnim Zola._

_He was hardly worth being called human. He was a psychopath. The things he did and helped to do to people was beyond belief, especially when he claimed to be helping the human race. He didn't help anything._

_And he definitely didn't help me._

_The first time those words fell upon my ears, it was strange. I had never felt so... blank. It was like my mind was wiped clean of all my humanity._

_All I saw was red._

_I craved the destruction they asked me to perform. I yearned for the sight of blood. Nothing and no one could prepare me or those victims for that._

_The worst part was that I_ **_could_ ** _see._

_I saw it all. I watched everything that I had done to those people - I remember and I can't forget. I could never forget. The only way I couldn't remember is if I had a blackout. The fighting and the blood would've consumed me enough to not care about anything and I wouldn't remember at all - at least not until a few days later when the memories would come flooding back to my screaming form._

_Many of my nightmares revolve around HYDRA and what they've done to me, and what they've made me do to others._

_No magical power or drug could stop those. Dr Banner and Mr Stark could only do so much._

_When I was saved by Mr Stark, Thor and Natasha, I thought my life was going to get better. I thought my past was forever trapped behind me. Never again would I have to face HYDRA. Never again would I be turned into this monster._

_I guess I was wrong._

_\------_

_{NORMAL POV}_

"(Y-Y/N)... you have to... stop!" Natasha gritted her teeth, clutching hold of the blanked female's wrist as her hand tightened around her neck.

(Y/N) grinned, her orbs no longer that peaceful (E/C) colour, but now a blood red - Bucky could remember her eyes from anywhere. He and Steve were already down, cuts and bruises scattered across their bodies. Steve ran over to Peter, standing in front of the unconscious boy protectively.

Bucky stood by Stark, the billionaire groaning from just having been thrown against multiple trees. His arm felt like it had been battered and bruised, possibly fractured, whilst his head felt like it was being stomped on continuously. He had been the one to keep going back to the blank face. He had continued talking to her, trying to fight her as little as possible with no avail.

A loud roar suddenly erupted from the trees before the large green beast crashed through the trunks, shattering them to pieces. He saw Natasha in (Y/N)'s clutches and growled. (Y/N) dropped the agent to the floor, coughing and wheezing, and turned to face the Hulk with a grin.

The two charged towards one another, completely forgetting their friendship and only thinking of war.

The Hulk was the first to pounce, clenching his fists as he brought them down to the ground, trying to smash the girl to a pulp. (Y/N) easily avoided, dodging another direct hit, angering the male.

He gritted his teeth before running at her. (Y/N) simply smirked, light energy pooling in her palms as he drew closer. She just had to wait for the right moment.

At this point, the God of Thunder had crashed into the ground a few feet away, immediately noticing what Hulk was heading for, "Hulk, stop, you moron!"

But the beast ignored the God's warning and drew his fists back with a roar. (Y/N) smirked, before jumping up as he hit, sending the energy through her body and to her feet, kicking him around the jaw. The Hulk flew back, crashing through the trees.

"Time for a lullaby, Nat. He won't stop otherwise." Clint muttered, gently hulling the redhead's arm around his shoulders and guiding her towards the green beast.

(Y/N) turned and stared at the God of Thunder, a small grin forming on her lips. She didn't speak, but she didn't need to - everything HYDRA wanted her to say was already written on her face.

"Lady (Y/N), stop. This isn't you." Thor spoke as Iron Man flew and landed beside him.

"You're better than this, (N/N)." Stark told her, removing his helmet, "You're stronger than HYDRA - they're messing with your head. You're better than them."

The female didn't speak, instead slowly began walking towards them, light energy developing in her clenched fists as small weaves of smoke. Tony ground his teeth, returning his helmet back. He didn't want to fight her, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"(Y/N), you can't let this control you." he spoke.

Thor raised his hand slowly towards her, leaving (Y/N) to look at his palm with a confused frown on her face. She walked until she was right in front of him, light energy fading. The God spoke, "Come back, Lady (Y/N). I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

(Y/N)'s face changed immediately and she spoke for the first time that battle, "Then why did you lie?" Her light energy returned in a second, wrapping her hand around his arm and sending it through him.

Thor groaned in pain before his body was harshly shoved back. Azure eyes looked up just in time to see Iron Man yank (Y/N) away from hitting the God, but he wasn't fast enough to protect Tony from her.

The billionaire was immediately over her shoulder and barrelling into multiple trees for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Tony grunted as he dropped to the ground, his suit beginning to feel like it was suffocating him from the dents it was receiving.

(Y/N) began running at him, and Stark knew that there was no way out of this attack. His power and flight systems where knackered, and JARVIS had yet to complete the reboot.

The female grinned darkly, hands exploding with light energy, molding it into a powerful energy ball before thrusting it towards the billionaire.

However before it could hit the playboy, an unknown forcefield struck it back at the female, causing her to stumble backwards. She glared as the dust cleared, coming face to face with the God of Mischief who walked towards her.

Loki smirked, "You've gotten into a bit of trouble, Phoenix."

(Y/N) gritted her teeth and began running at him. He knew where this was going. Loki truly didn't want to fight her - but it was the only way to save her.


	23. 23: End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

How long had they been fighting? Minutes, hours - Loki couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that (Y/N) was highly powerful, and even he was struggling. He knew that she was strong just by injuring his brother, not many could do that, but battling her one-on-one? It hurt.

He'd only known (Y/N) for a short amount of time, and yet she'd become his friend. She'd become his ally, the person he could trust - just like she promised. And now it felt like he was breaking his promise by hurting her.

Loki had gotten a few hits on her, the wound on her forehead and stomach proved that much, but (Y/N) had gotten hits on him, and by Odin's beard did they hurt.

(Y/N) dodged another attack from the God before throwing a light energy spear towards him. Loki's emerald orbs studied her movements before running towards her, ducking and skidding to a halt before striking her again.

The female grunted, before throwing her fist on his head, light energy throwing him off guard and giving her enough time to escape his grasp. Loki glared at the female, copies of himself surrounding her, caging her in.

(Y/N) gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and twirling. Tony glanced at her wrists, eyes widening slightly when he realised her inhibitor rings no longer residing on them. "Bruce, her limiters..." he looked towards the doctor who had returned to his human form after help from Natasha.

Banner looked before gaping, "We have to get her limiters back on - did you make a spare copy?"

"They're back at the lab." Stark nodded before turning to the passed out boy beside him, "I'll take Pete with me - he can't stay here."

"We'll keep everything under control here." Steve nodded.

Stark smirked, glancing at the female attacking Loki's copies, "You'll never get this under control, Cap." and he took off without another word.

Rogers sighed, watching him go, "We have to at least try."

"Steve..." Bucky nudged his friend. The soldier had never seen his friend look so... fearful. Steve knew that Bucky was hiding it, but some still seeped into his dark eyes. The Winter Soldier nodded in the direction of the trees.

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor squinted into the darkness, but their eyes widened when a familiar face came into view. Captain America stepped forward, "Zola."

"Greetings, my awful company! Are you enjoying the battle?" Arnim grinned, his hologrammed form walking towards them.

"What have you done to (Y/N), you static bastard." Clint snapped, clenching his fists around his bow.

"I would say I've made her superior." he simply grinned, turning to look at the two fighters, "You always limited her with those inhibitor rings because you were afraid of her. You never wanted to see her at her true power."

The Avengers watched in shock. (Y/N) was growing angry with the God and his tricks, and clenched her fists. Her veins ran white over her body before she gave a loud battle cry. Eyes white, a powerful burst of energy unleashed from her and struck every illusion - and the God himself.

Loki groaned and stumbled back, clutching his stomach. Thor quickly rushed to his side, "Brother, you've done enough."

"No I haven't." the God of Mischief grunted.

"We have to fight against her together." the blond told him.

Loki shook his head, watching the female as she stalked closer. Emerald eyes widened when he saw the balls of light energy develop in her palms and threw them towards them. Both God's reacted too late and were flung back, crashing straight into the rest of the Avengers.

Bucky stood up and ran towards her, "Bucky, NO!" Steve shouted, but his friend continued. The brunet knew he was the only one who could possibly match her level of combat skill - he helped train her after all, not that (Y/N) remembered that.

(Y/N) saw the male run at her, Bucky about to strike her with his bionic arm until she caught it in her grasp. She grinned, sending a harsh punch to his gut, only for him to return the favour. He flipped her over himself before kicking her back.

None of them wanted to hurt her, but it was necessary. They needed to bring her back soon.

(Y/N) yanked on Bucky's bionic arm, twisting it from his body, leaving him to yell out. Steve was immediately by his best friend's side, blocking (Y/N)'s next attack with his shield. He struck her back before dragging Bucky off the battlefield and towards Bruce.

"She's gone into blackout mode." Bucky stated, "Whatever she's done now she won't remember."

Loki stared at the female, pain filling him. But it wasn't pain for him - no, it was pain for her. He watched as Natasha and Clint began their assault on her again, but neither of them were even a close match.

His mind suddenly sparked but... _would that work? Would she recognise him that way?_

Zola laughed, standing by (Y/N)'s side as she tossed Clint to the side with ease, "Don't you see? She is superior to you - I have made her what she was supposed to be. A weapon. She was never supposed to be humanised by you people - she is too powerful to feel that kind of emotion."

"Bullshit." Clint spat, leaning up from the ground to which he was thrown.

Iron Man suddenly flew back onto the grounds, shooting at Zola's hologram. He disappeared with a smirk, but not without saying, "Finish them."

(Y/N) walked towards Stark, fists clenched and ready to attack. Loki was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her in the opposite direction. He hated it, but he needed that precious time.

"Give me the limiters." he demanded.

Stark glared at him, "Why? So you can control her yourself?"

"No, so I can save her!" Loki snapped angrily, taking a quick look back to see (Y/N) rising again, wiping her face angrily.

"Why would you want to save one of us? You hate us." Tony snarled.

Loki clenched his fists, "Because I love her, God dammit! And if you don't give me those limiters, I swear by Odin's beard, I will kill you for them." Tony's orbs widened in shock, as did all of the other Avenger's but he dropped the inhibitor rings in his hands.

Loki immediately turned as (Y/N) ran behind him, throwing a punch in her direction. She dodged and ducked, sending a powerful strike into his abdominals. The God grunted but didn't miss a beat as he illusioned himself.

(Y/N) continued to battle against his illusions whilst her snuck behind her. He clasped his hand around her wrist, only for (Y/N) to yank it away and barrel into him. They ended up rolling along the floor, ending with (Y/N) straddling the God, energy enveloped fists rising. But Loki was quicker, yanking at her wrists and tugging her down.

And their lips locked for a second time.

(Y/N) seemed to pause, trying to calculate what her enemy was doing before she started struggling. Loki could feel the energy rising in her hands again, but with one hand clasped and knotted in her hair, the other clipped the first limiter to her wrists.

Her power became noticeably weaker, giving Loki enough time to roll them over without leaving her lips. He could feel the frown on (Y/N)'s lips as she struggled, and his eyebrows knitted together, struggling to finish his job. He grabbed hold of her other that had gripped hold of his neck before clasping the second limiter on.

(Y/N)'s body slumped slightly and Loki pulled away, leaning on his arms to stare down at the female before him. She panted heavily, all of her energy seemingly drained and she opened her (E/C) eyes.

"...Loki?"

"NO!" someone roared, Loki helping the weakened female to stand. (Y/N) glared at Zola as his hologrammed form glared at the God, "What did you do?!"

The God of Mischief noticed (Y/N)'s eyes darken once again, as if she was still in blackout mode.(Y/N) glanced down at her limiters and grinned, "You said my limiters made me weaker? You're wrong."

Zola's heated glare faced her, "What do you mean? Of course they make you weaker - they prevent you from your superior form!"

"You also said that SHIELD put them on me because they were afraid of me. But I think you were afraid because they made me stronger in doing so. You can't control me with these limiters on." (Y/N) broke from Loki's hold.

"Don't be ridiculous, you pathetic child." Arnim gritted his teeth, almost looking slightly afraid.

"And do you know why you are scared of me?" (Y/N) smirked. But it wasn't a good smirk - oh, no. This was the exact same smirk she held when she killed her parents, "Because I can end you."

"You cannot do that to me!" Zola snarled, "I gave you this power, and this is how you would repay me?"

(Y/N) chuckled darkly, remembering this conversation very well, "You made me like this, you deal with the consequences."

"NO!" Zola shouted, before (Y/N) unleashed her final bit of energy from her palms. It struck towards him and ran through the ground below her. Inside the prison, the technology and computers went haywire, burning and fizzling up under the pressure.

(Y/N)'s orbs where bright white as she did this, watching as Zola's green hologram burning up in front of her, screaming his pathetic pleas, "You'll regret this!"

"The only thing I would regret, is not ending your existence!" she shouted before shooting the light energy through the ground. Zola sparked and screamed one last time before his hologram blew up before them.

(Y/N) smiled, her whole form relaxing. She stared down at her new limiters, noticing they were burned up against her wrists. She could hear her name being called out, but they were nothing more than faint hums until the world around her turn black.


	24. 24: I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (C/P) = Chosen Pattern/Random Pattern  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

_"J-Just stay back! Stay away from me!"_

_"(Y/N), we're not going to hurt you." Natasha told her, squatting down to the girl's height as she cowered in the corner._

_"I can't believe you! I won't! I can't trust anyone!"_

_"You can trust us." Tony spoke softly, which surprised a few of the Avengers. Stark wasn't known for a soft, calming voice, more like an egoistic, sarcastic one._

_"How do I know? How can I be sure? People said that to be before and they lied!" (Y/N) cried, scooting back further as the male stepped closer, "They lied and hurt me!"_

_"I promise we won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us." Tony whispered, holding out his hand. (Y/N) stared at it uncertainly, eyes brimming with unshed tears._

_"People are afraid of me." she mumbled, pressing her thumb into her palm, "I hurt people, I'm a bad person. I could hurt you."_

_"You won't hurt me. You won't hurt any of us."_

_"H-How can you be sure?"_

_"Because we want to help you." Thor spoke, "We know that you are afraid of your own power, and we want to help you to control that power."_

_"I'm un-helpable."_

_"Un-helpable? Is that a word?" Thor asked, looking towards Banner._

_(Y/N) shrugged, "I was never taught to read or write - and I only learnt talking by listening to people."_

_"We can help you with that." Steve smiled, "We can teach you about us, about the world around you and we can teach you about yourself."_

_"Why are you acting so caring towards me? Don't you know what I'm capable of?"_

_"We want to understand you, and help you understand yourself." Natasha told her, "It doesn't matter what you're capable of because that doesn't change you, does it?"_

_"We help because that's what heroes do!" Thor grinned._

_(Y/N) looked back at Tony, staring at his hand as it reached for her again. Stark saw the uncertainty in her orbs and smiled, "No one will hurt you." Slowly, she reached out and eventually clasped hold of his hand, tightening her grip the further she moved from the comfort of the corner, "I promise."_

_\-----_

A small groan resonated from the subconscious girl, her head tilting against the pillow. She could hear faint footsteps as they echoed around her mind, along with a distant beeping sound.

"(Y/N)?"

Her eyes opened slightly, squinting at the bright lights above her, groaning quietly again. The beeping seemed to get louder, and her head turned in the direction of the noise, glaring at the machine before mumbling, "Shut the fuck up."

A small chuckle lifted into the air, and (Y/N) turned to find the source of the sound, "...Lokes?"

The God nodded, sitting down on the chair beside her bed, clutching hold of the hand closest to him, "I'm here."

(Y/N) frowned, looking down at her wrists. _Didn't she have blue limiters on before?_ Loki looked at the machine, noticing her heart rate begin to accelerate. She looked around the room, fully taking into account where she was.

"(Y/N), calm down. You're safe."

"What... What happened?" she asked, "All I remember was going on a mission, and then-" she gasped, sitting up. She clutched her pounding head at the sudden movement and squinted weakly, "W-Where's Zola... What happened to him? Is he here?"

(Y/N)'s heart rate picked up dramatically, causing  the Avengers to rush into the room, "(Y/N), you've been out for three weeks. You used up too much energy when..." Loki stared at her.

"What? What did I do?"

"You killed him. He's gone."

The female frowned, staring at the blank wall, "...I did?"

Bucky stepped forward and knelt next to the bed, "(Y/N), you had another blackout." he told her.

(Y/N) tensed, "What?" she breathed.

"We checked everywhere for Zola." Bruce spoke, "All of the computers, files, records... He's gone - for good."

(Y/N) stared at her hands, wide (E/C) orbs, before turning to face Loki for the first time. She saw a dark bruise still circling his right eye, followed by a few cuts and scratched elsewhere that would heal soon enough. She gasped, gripping her head as the memories flood back to her.

_She could remember fighting Loki._

_She remembered all of his clones scattered around her, trapping her. She could feel her hands igniting with light energy before it disbursed around her, destroying the illusions and hitting the God right on._

_Loki had stumbled back, and his brother had come to his rescue._

(Y/N) turned to the others, and took in their forms properly, looking at all their cuts and bruises. She noticed Bucky's bionic arm missing, and those memories came back to her.

_Her ripping it from his body and leaving him almost helpless. She would've truly hurt him if Steve hadn't blocked her incoming attack and threw her off guard._

He breathing suddenly became rushed and ragged, ripping the wires from her body and stumbling off the bed. Bucky stepped back, looking away. (Y/N) looked at the redhead, flinching and staring down at her hands again.

_She could've killed Natasha._

_She could still feel her fragile skin as he hand clenched around her neck._

The bruise was still plastered on her skin, and (Y/N) didn't know whether or not she could speak - _she put too much pressure on her neck to not have no injury._

Then (Y/N) turned to Peter. _Her best friend._ The boy looked pale, as if he'd only been up from unconsciousness for a few hours. He looked back at her, and she expected to see fear, but she didn't. Peter looked worried - and it wasn't even for him.

_(Y/N) remembered him trying to attack her - trying to calm her._

_He'd successfully wrapped her in his webs, holding her steady whilst Mr Stark was preparing something. But a surge of light energy ran through her, and through the webs. It shot back at him, enough to startle the boy, giving her enough time to grab his wrist and lob him into a tree._

(Y/N) could see the dark bruise on the left side of his face, his busted lip - maybe even a broken nose.

"I... I-I..." (Y/N) looked at them, eyes full of tears, "I-I'm so sorry." she whispered, stepping backwards, towards the corner where she felt most safe.

"(Y/N), it's okay. You were under HYDRA's control." Tony told her, stepping forward slightly.

"B-But I hurt you. I'm dangerous." Stark went to walk over to her but she put her hands up to stop him, "No, don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you more."

Tony paused, "You won't hurt us anymore - we know you won't."

"Look what I did to Peter - I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to. I-" (Y/N) rushed towards the door, on the other side, stumble to a stop as a Loki illusion stood in front of her.

"(Y/N)..." he mumbled, walking out from the door. She turned to him, tears dribbling down her cheeks. Loki gave her a worried look and was immediately in front of her, wrapping his arms around her form. (Y/N) sniffed, letting the tears fall as she buried her head in his sweater, "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Loki." (Y/N) whispered.

\-----

"And these new limiters are resistant to your heated skin when you use your power." Peter grinned, clipping them back onto her wrists, "I also made the designs on them to suit you and your style."

It had been a couple of days since (Y/N) had woken up, and everything had turned back to normal. Almost. Loki had continuously been around her, making sure that (Y/N) never left his sight unless it was necessary. He'd also regained his powers back completely from Odin after proving he was worthy of them - Thor was proud of his brother.

Stark ruffled the teenager's hair and grinned, "This kid has a gift."

(Y/N) smiled at them, looking down at the (C/P) pattern and (F/C) glow, before she frowned.  Peter looked worried, "Do you not like them? I can change them if-"

"No, no!" (Y/N) gave him a grin, "They're perfect. I just... Why are you guys okay with this? I hurt you - I almost killed you... Why do you help me? You know these make me stronger."

"We help you because we care about you, (Y/N)." Peter smiled, "You're my best friend! I'll always be there for you, no matter the odds."

"Exactly! Plus Reindeer Games really freaked me out." Stark muttered.

"How so?"

"By saying-"

"I love you."

(Y/N) tensed, turning around to face the God of Mischief. Loki stood by the doorway, a nervous smile on his face, "What?" she asked, walking closer to him.

Loki stared at the girl before him, raising his hand and pushing a few locks of her hair out of her face. His emerald eyes met her (E/C) ones, before speaking again, "I said, I love you."

"Aw, man - I wanted to tell her that." Stark pouted, wishing he could've ruined the God's moment for once.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, "B-But... why... I almost killed you as well."

"Trust me, it's not the first time," Loki chuckled, before resting his hand on her cheek, "But ever since you dragged me to that cell by my neck, you always intrigued me. Everyone else used to walk past me with fear, but you never once cowered. You were always there with your snarky retaliations and witty comebacks, always somehow making my day brighter."

"I didn't know what it was that I felt. I didn't realise it until it was too late. And when you were taken over by Armin, I couldn't bare to watch you suffer inside yourself and I knew I had to save you - I had to protect you just like I promised. The All-father gave me back my powers for one time to help me bring you back, and I won't ever regret it."

"You may think you're a monster, but you're not. I've told you before - you're a phoenix, darling." Loki smiled, leaning down, "You're my phoenix."

Loki's lips pressed against (Y/N)'s, sealing his words with a kiss. Tony immediately put his hands over Peter's eyes, looking towards the elevator as the other Avengers came in, "Hey, guys, there's a kid here!"

"Brother, you've finally confessed!" Thor cheered.

(Y/N) grinned, smiling into the kiss before pulling away and looking up at him with bright (E/C) eyes, "I love you too, Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, rightful King of Jotunheim, _Odin_ son."

Loki snickered at her, "I'm glad you remember."


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (N/N) = Nickname

  
**_~A few months later~_ **

"Are you two ready for your first mission?"

"Working with my enemies?" Loki smirked, "How much better can life get?" he turned to (Y/N) who rolled her eyes at him.

There had been a huge change in the God of Mischief. Of course, he was still mischievous and sly, always pranking others - but he was returning to his old self, Thor thought.

Loki believed that (Y/N) was the one to help him change. It took a certain person to make someone see their faults and help them to better themselves. It wasn't something that was easily accomplished, but (Y/N) had never given up in the God, even when everyone else thought she was crazy.

That's what made him change.

He didn't change because he wanted to, Loki changed because (Y/N) believed in him and never gave up on him.

It may seem odd - the God of Mischief working for SHIELD. But it was more of an alliance. More of a way to stay closer to (Y/N). Fury wouldn't call on Loki for minor reasons, but the two of them were perfect for this mission - it made everything believable.

Fury tossed two files across the desk to them, "You two are going undercover to track down a few of SHIELD's enemies. These are your fake files - _read_ them, learn them and don't forget them."

"Tom Hiddleston? What kind of foolery is this?" Loki asked, turning his nose up at his fake identity in disgust.

(Y/N) glanced over, grinning, "I think that name suits you well actually."

"Honestly, do I look like a Tom Hiddleston to you?"

"Yes." (Y/N) snickered, watching as he glared at her.

Loki scanned over the file some more, a frown etched on his face before he picked up on something that cause him to grin, "Oh, look, darling - we're married. A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hiddleston."

"Wow. Must've been that drunk I don't remember the ceremony," (Y/N) snickered, before smirking, "But I think I'd like that."

"Are you ready to go?" Fury asked, "The quinjet is ready for take off. Your personal waldropes have already been chosen and we require you to wear the clothes given." The two nodded, walking out the door.

Fellow avengers stood outside to wave them goodbye, (Y/N) immediately running over to say goodbye to Tony and Peter, "Good luck, (N/N)! I'm gonna miss you!" Peter hugged his best friend.

Tony was next, "See you when you return, squirt. Knock 'em dead."

(Y/N) grinned, "You know it." She hugged the billionaire tightly, "Thank you, Mr Stark."

Thor walked up to his brother and patted him on the shoulder, "Is this place better than Asgard, brother?"

Loki smiled, looking over at (Y/N) as she hugged her father figure, "With her, any other place couldn't compete."

"Do you realise you've been given something now, brother?"

Loki looked over to (Y/N) as she hugged the billionaire and he smiled. Thor missed that smile. It was a genuine smile - one he hadn't seen on his brother for a long while, "Yes. I've been given a second chance. A chance that I will keep hold of forever."

"Where are you two headed anyway?" the blond asked.

The God of Mischief looked through the file before grinning, "London, England."

(Y/N) walked back and hugged goodbye to the God of Thunder, "Good luck, Lady (Y/N), I wish you the _best_ of luck with my brother!" Loki scowled at Thor.

"Ready to fight some real bad guys, Hiddleston?" (Y/N) chuckled as they turned and walked into the quinjet, entwining their fingers together.

Loki stared at (Y/N) with love in his emerald eyes - something he once thought he could've never done, "With you, my Phoenix - always."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> I really hoped you liked the story, I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you to all of those who left Kudos and comments, it really means a lot to me! Sorry that the story had to end, but I hope it ended on a good note! 
> 
> I also have a one-shot book that being updated every so often if you'd like to check that out!?
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
